Lord Voldemorts Erbe
by Gomorrha
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist überzeugt, dass sein Leben zerstört ist, als er gezwungen wird, Lord Voldemorts Kind zu empfangen. Wird er jemanden finden, dem er sein Geheimnis und vielleicht sogar sein Herz anvertrauen kann? HarryDraco Warnung:slash,mpreg,noncon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist nicht mein Eigentum. _

Draco Malfoy ist überzeugt, dass sein Leben zu Ende ist, als er gezwungen wird, Lord Voldemorts Kind zu empfangen. Wird er jemanden finden, dem er sein Geheimnis und vielleicht sogar sein Herz anvertrauen kann?

6.Jahr Harry/Draco

Dies ist eine überarbeitete Übersetzung meiner Geschichte Demonchild, die in englischer Sprache noch immer am Laufen ist.

_Warnung: Vergewaltigung, slash, m-preg, teils graphisch, massenhaft 'angst'!_

_M-RATING! DIESE GESCHICHTE IST NUR FÜR LESER ab 16 GEEIGNET!_

**Lord Voldemorts Erbe**

**Kapitel 1**

Draco war gerade damit beschäftigt seinen Koffer zu packen, als er den Lärm im Flur wahrnahm. Sicherlich hatte Bitsy wieder einmal etwas kaputt gemacht. Der Hogwarts-Express würde in knapp zwei Stunden von King's Cross abfahren, und er hatte nun wirklich keine Zeit um sich um solche Sachen zu kümmern. Er war sowieso schon spät dran.

Seit sein Vater in Azkaban einsaß hatte seine Mutter nur mehr wenig Geld für die Haushaltsführung zur Verfügung. Der einzige Hauself, der ihnen noch verblieben war, würde sicher gerade damit beschäftigt sein das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Seine Mutter hatte Bitsy strengstens verboten, ihm beim Packen zu helfen. Das war es, was die Gefangenschaft seines Vaters für ihn bedeutete - er mußte Hauselfen-Arbeit verrichten.

"Bitte, eure Lordschaft, ich flehe euch an! Nicht meinen Sohn! Was auch immer ihr wollt, aber nicht das. Bitte!"

Draco erstarrte, als die Stimme seiner Mutter direkt vor seiner Tür ertönte. Es war nicht ihre Art in Hysterie zu verfallen, nicht die vornehme Lady Malfoy, die immer darauf bedacht war die Malfoy Werte aufrechtzuerhalten, die immer beherrscht, schön und kalt wie eine Statue war. Ein schreckliches Gefühl der Vorahnung verwandelte Dracos Magen in einen Bleiklumpen und durchzog seinen Körper mit Eiseskälte. Es gab nur eine Person vor der seine Mutter genug Angst hatte, um sich so zu erniedrigen. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufflog und Gestalten in dunklen, fließenden Roben eintraten - Todesser.

Narcissa Malfoy riss sich von dem Mann los, der sie am Arm festgehalten hatte, und rannte zu einem überdurchschnittlich großen, unheimlich aussehenden Zauberer, um sich vor ihm auf den Boden zu werfen. Sie klammerte sich an den Umhang dieses Mannes als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde.

"Bitte, eure Lordschaft, ich werde seinen Platz einnehmen, wenn ihr nur meinen Sohn verschont. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, aber er ist noch ein Kind. Er ist erst sechzehn." Ein Schluchzen erstickte das Flehen seiner Mutter.

Zu Dracos Entsetzen küsste sie nun verzeifelt den Saum seines Gewandes, während der Dunkle Lord auf die schöne Frau zu seinen Füssen herabstarrte, als ob sie ein Insekt wäre, dessen einziger Lebenszweck es war, von seinem Fuß zerquetscht zu werden.

"Du weißt, warum ich es tun muss, Narcissa. Lucius hat mich enttäuscht, schwer enttäuscht. Ich habe mehr von den Malfoys erwartet. Draco ist ein sehr hübscher Knabe. Seine Bestrafung wird mir viel Vergnügen bereiten."

Lord Voldemort sah Draco direkt in die Augen; das Lächeln, das sein lippenloser Mund zu formen versuchte, drehte Draco fast den Magen um. Merlin, der Dunkle Lord war hier um ihn für das Versagen seines Vaters zu bestrafen? Draco fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern erstarrte, während sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen begann. Die schamlose Verzweiflung seiner Mutter konnte nur eines bedeuten - er würde sterben. Er würde durch die Hand eines Ungeheuers sterben.

Draco hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben den Meister seines Vaters gesehen. Er konnte den Schauer nicht unterdrücken, der über seinen Rücken lief. Die Kreatur war abscheulich und sicherlich nicht menschlich. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr groß und schlank. In seinen Augen konnte man ein düsteres Rot glitzern sehen, und seine schlitzförmigen Pupillen unterstrichen seine raubtierhafte Ausstrahlung. Draco hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass die Augen der Kreatur im Dunkeln leuchten würden, ganz wie die Augen eines Dämons. Die Nase des Dunklen Lords war flach und erhob sich fast gar nicht über sein schauderhaftes Gesicht. Irgendetwas war auch furchtbar verkehrt mit seiner Haut. Es sah so aus als ob sie durchscheinend und mit Schuppen unterlegt wäre. Draco hatte den Eindruck, als ob ihn eine dämonische Riesenschlange mit menschlichen Gesichtszügen mustern würde, um zu entscheiden, ob sie ihn mit Haut und Haar verschlingen sollte.

Der Gedanke sich mit Magie zu verteidigen kam Draco nicht einmal in den Sinn. Es wäre ohnehin zwecklos gewesen. Sein Zauberstab lag außerhalb seiner Reichweite auf dem Schreibtisch unter dem großen Fenster, von dem aus man den Park von Malfoy Manor überblicken konnte. Er hatte keine Chance gegen fünf Todesser und den Dunklen Lord; es gab nichts was er tun konnte um seinem Schicksal zu entrinnen. Draco war unfähig seinen Blick von dem Dunklen Zauberer abzuwenden als er sich hilfesuchend an seine Mutter wandte.

"Mom?"

Seine Stimme war das Flüstern eines ängstlichen Kindes, das dem Ungeheuer gegenüberstand, das sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen hatte aus dem Schrank zu kriechen, wo es seit jeher gelauert hatte. Und der Anführer der Todesser war wahrhaftig ein Ungeheuer! Draco war wie versteinert vor Angst.

"Avery! Bring sie raus und bleib bei ihr bis ich mit dem Jungen fertig bin!" zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Seine Mutter schrie auf, als sie auf ihre Füße gezogen wurde, und versuchte ein letztes Mal ihren Lord anzuflehen, ihre Familie nicht auf diese Art und Weise zu bestrafen, während Avery sie aus dem Zimmer schob und die Tür hinter ihnen schloß.

Die Todesser standen bewegungslos im Raum und starrten den jüngsten Malfoy bösartig an, ihre Münder zu einem schmutzigen Lächeln verzogen, während das Schreien und Weinen seiner Mutter leiser und leiser wurde. Obwohl sie ihre weißen Masken trugen, konnte Draco an dem unteren Teil ihrer Gesichter, der nicht verdeckt war, erkennen, wer anwesend war um seiner Bestrafung beizuwohnen. Crabbes, Goyles und Notts Väter waren hier, genauso wie sein eigener Onkel, Rodolphus Lestrange. Jeder dieser Männer kannte ihn seit seiner Geburt, aber diese Tatsache schien für sie bedeutungslos zu sein, wenn es darum ging ihn zu töten.

"Legt den Jungen aufs Bett und haltet ihn fest!" befahl der schlangengesichtige Zauberer nun, während er etwas aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges hervorholte.

Draco war unfähig zu verstehen was vor sich ging, als starke Hände seine Arme erfassten und ihn auf sein Bett stießen. Die Todesser hielten ihn fest und der Dunkle Lord trat ans Bett, ein kleines Glasfläschchen in Händen, das einen giftgrünen Zaubertrank enthielt.

Dracos keuchte vor Angst als die furchteinflößende Gestalt mit einer Hand sein Kinn umklammerte um ihm die grüne Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Der Zaubertrank brannte wie Eis in seinem Mund. Er versuchte unwillkürlich ihn auszuspucken, nur um von einer Hand daran gehindert zu werden, die sich ihm über Mund und Nase legte. Draco versuchte, die Flüssigkeit im Mund zu behalten anstatt sie zu schlucken, aber als sein Körper anfing nach Luft zu schreien fühlte er wie der Trank ihm die Kehle hinunterfloß.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm seine kalte Hand von Dracos Gesicht und starrte auf ihn herab; ein seltsames Feuer brannte in seinen blutroten Augen. Draco hörte auf sich zu wehren, sobald die Tat vollbracht war. Tränen der Angst liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Das Gift war in seinem Körper, machte jede Aussicht auf Rettung zunichte.

'Es ist aus', dachte Draco, als sich rasend schnell Hitze in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. 'Ich werde sterben. Sterben! Merlin! Ich will nicht sterben!' Seine rasenden Gedanken rissen schlagartig ab, als die Hitze plötzlich explodierte und glühende Lava seine Eingeweide schmolz. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus-Fluch, und er hörte sich schreien bevor ihm bewußt wurde, dass der gequälte Schrei aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam. Acht unerbittliche Hände drückten ihn aufs Bett als er sich vor Schmerzen wand und aufbäumte.

'Oh Gott, bitte, bitte, mach, dass es aufhört, lass mich sterben, ich kann das nicht ertragen, bitte!' schrie Draco in seinem Inneren, während seine wahnsinnigen Schmerzensschreie in seinen Ohren hallten. Der Schmerz verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, und hinterließ nur ein schwaches Echo der brennenden Pein.

"Ist der Prozeß abgeschlossen?"

Eine männliche Stimme drang durch den Nebel der sein Bewußtsein einhüllte. Erst durch diese weit entfernt klingenden Worte wurde es Draco langsam bewußt, dass er noch immer atmete, röchelnd nach Luft schnappte. Er war in kalten Schweiß gebadet und zitterte heftig am ganzen Körper. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, um festzustellen, dass er noch immer auf seinem Bett lag, noch immer an Armen und Beinen von den vier Todessern festgehalten wurde.

"Warum bin ich noch am Leben?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Hat das Gift nicht gewirkt?"

Die Todesser sahen ihn teils verwirrt - natürlich Crabbe und Goyle senior - teils höhnisch grinsend an.

"Das war kein Gift, Draco, sondern ein Zaubertrank, dazu erschaffen deine inneren Organe so umzuformen, dass du gebären kannst", antwortete der Dunkle Lord mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesicht.

Draco starrte den unheimlichen Zauberer hilflos an; Angst, Verwirrung und Schock kämpften in ihm um die Vorherrschaft.

"Warum?" Sein Flüstern war nur ein leiser Lufthauch.

Im nächsten Moment erfasste er das Unfassbare und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

"Ich nehme an, du hast deine Rolle in der Bestrafung der Familie Malfoy verstanden, Draco. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich werde dich schwängern", bestätigte der schlangengesichtige Lord.

"Zieht ihn aus!", befahl er kalt lächelnd seinen Gefolgsleuten.

Draco versuchte sich zu wehren, aber der Zaubertrank hatte ihn zu sehr geschwächt, als dass er sie hätte aufhalten können. Er protestierte angsterfüllt, als die Todesser ihm rücksichtslos die Kleider vom Leib rissen bevor sie wieder ihre Positionen einnahmen um ihn festzuhalten.

Als der Dunkle Lord sein Gewand abstreifte und sein abstoßendes, steifes Glied enthüllte, kämpfte Draco schließlich mit aller Kraft gegen die Todesser an. Seine einzige Belohung für seinen Widerstand war ein leises Lachen aus dem unheiligen Mund des Dunklen Lords. Vergessen war alles was sein Vater ihm je beigebracht hatte, wie 'Malfoys weinen nicht!' oder 'Malfoys flehen nicht!'

"Bitte, nicht...bitte!" schluchzte er, wie hypnotisiert von dem abscheulichen Anblick. Panik schlug über ihm zusammen wie eine Flutwelle. "Tut mir das nicht an...Bitte, laßt mich gehen!"

Dracos Bitten waren nicht mehr als ein gequältes Flüstern; das Gefühl zu ersticken war überwältigend und sein Herz raste in seiner Brust während seine Lungen nicht gegen das Gewicht das scheinbar auf ihm lastete ankommen konnten.

"Wunderschön", sagte Lord Voldemort als er auf das Bett kletterte und sich über Draco beugte.

"Bist du noch unberührt, Draco?", fragte er fast zärtlich.

Draco drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, sodass niemand seine Schamesröte sehen konnte. Vergeblich.

"Wunderschön", wiederholte der schlangengesichtige Lord mit dem hungrigen Glitzern eines Raubtiers in seinen Augen.

"Seine Beine!", befahl er nun.

Crabbe und Goyle bewegten sogleich seine Beine in Richtung seines Oberkörpers, was ihn offen und ungeschützt gegen die Avancen des Dunklen Lords machte. Er verkrampfte sich und schloss entsetzt seine Augen als etwas warmes und weiches gegen sein Portal drängte. Es war beschämender als alles was Draco jemals zuvor erlebt hatte. 'Das passiert nicht wirklich, das passiert nicht wirklich' wiederholte er wie ein Mantra in seinen Gedanken.

Er biß die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, als der unbeschreibliche Schmerz ihn überraschte. Draco hätte so gerne nach seiner Mutter gerufen, wollte, dass sie ihn vor diesem unbeschreiblichen Grauen beschützte, doch er wußte, dass sie ihm nicht hätte helfen können - und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn in seiner absoluten Schande sah.

Das Reißen und Brennen nahm zu je weiter das Ungeheuer in ihn eindrang, und entlockte ihm bald ein gequältes Wimmern. Es tat weh, Gott, es tat so weh! Als das gewaltsame Eindringen unerträglich wurde schrie Draco heiser auf. Er drückte die Hände seines Onkels und Notts, die seine Arme über seinem Kopf festhielten, suchte Trost in ihrer Körperwärme als der leichenkalte Körper des Ungeheuers ihn unter sich begrub. Der Dunkle Lord schien das Ganze zu genießen; sein abstoßendes Gesicht drückte pure Lust und den Wunsch zu verletzen aus. Er küsste Draco, schob seine Zunge tief in seinen Mund, schluckte gierig seine gequälten Schreie und kostete seine Tränen, während er immer wieder schonungslos in ihn stieß.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es dauerte, es konnten Minuten oder Stunden gewesen sein. Er wußte nur, dass er weinte, schrie und bettelte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte recht gehabt, Draco war noch Jungfrau gewesen. Er hatte sich Sex immer anders vorgestellt, besser, genußvoller. Merlin, wenn das alles war wollte er nie wieder einem anderen Menschen nahe kommen. Das hier war unerträglich, die Scham und der Schmerz zerrten an seinem Verstand, während er sich fühlte als ob er auseinandergerissen würde. Etwas sickerte zwischen seinen Beinen hervor und lief langsam seine schweißnasse Haut herunter. Draco war sich sicher, dass es Blut war.

Die nassen Geräusche, das Stöhnen des Dunklen Zauberers der auf ihm lag, seine Zunge in seinem Mund, ihr fauliger Geschmack, Merlin, der Geschmack. Er mußte sich übergeben, wollte sterben, irgendetwas um das hier zu beenden. Als der schlangengesichtige Lord den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erreichte, nahmen die Schmerzen mit seiner Brutalität zu, etwas was Draco zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Schreie wurden zu einem kraftlosen Wimmern, als Lord Voldemort sich erhob, und heftiges Schluchzen ließ seinen schmerzenden Körper erbeben.

"Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, Draco. Ich hoffe, das wird eine Lehre für deinen Vater und alle meine Gefolgsleute sein."

Draco hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Er wollte keinen von diesen Zauberern sehen, wollte nicht, dass sie ihn sahen. Scham überzog seine Seele wie dunkle Gewitterwolken. Die Todesser ließen ihn los, und noch immer schluchzend rollte er sich zusammen. Ängstlich führte er eine Hand zu seinen Schenkeln. Auf seiner zitternden Hand sah er, was er befürchtet hatte - Blut. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn ihn der Dunkle Lord so schwer verletzt hatte, dass er ins St. Mungo's gebracht werden mußte? Das Ministerium würde wahrscheinlich eingeschalten werden und die Klatschseite des Daily Prophet würde darüber berichten. Oh verdammt, es tat so weh, dass er bezweifelte es jemals aus eigener Kraft schaffen zu können aus diesem Bett zu kriechen.

"Avery soll Narcissa bringen, damit sie dem Jungen beim Anziehen helfen kann!", befahl Lord Voldemort.

"Du wirst den Hogwarts-Express nehmen und wie geplant zur Schule gehen, Draco. Du hast die Wahl, ob du irgendjemandem erzählen willst, dass ich dich als Strafe für das unentschuldbare Versagen deines Vaters geschwängert habe. Severus Snape wird über deinen Zustand informiert werden, damit er über die Entwicklung des Kindes wachen kann. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich meinen Erben zu mir holen."

Draco erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Jemandem hiervon erzählen? Nie in seinem Leben würde er auch nur einer Menschenseele von diesem beschämenden Vorfall erzählen. Avery und seine Mutter betraten sein Schlafzimmer und der Dunkle Lord gab Dracos Mutter und seinem Onkel noch weitere Befehle bevor er mit den restlichen Todessern zusammen ging. Draco fühlte, wie die Hand seiner Mutter ihn berührte, so sanft. Sie zitterte so sehr wie er selbst zitterte.

"Draco, du mußt aufstehen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, du hättest das nicht durchmachen müssen."

Seine Mutter half ihm aufzustehen und begleitete ihn ins Badezimmer, wo sie ihn so schnell wie möglich wusch und ankleidete. Draco fühlte sich wie in einem Traum gefangen. Er stand wenn seine Mutter ihm befahl zu stehen, bewegte sich, wenn sie ihm befahl sich zu bewegen. Immer wieder erschütterte ein vereinzeltes Schluchzen seinen Körper. Sein Hinterteil schmerzte und blutete noch immer. Seine Eingeweide fühlten sich an, als ob sie in Flammen standen und Krämpfe ließen ihn immer wieder zusammenzucken.

Er konnte nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Was, wenn die anderen es herausfinden würden? Potter und seine Freunde würden Witze über ihn reißen, den Möchtegern-Todesser, der von seinem Lord vergewaltigt wurde weil sein Vater Scheiße gebaut hatte. Die Slytherins würden ihn in der Luft zerreißen sobald sie herausfänden, dass er nun das Letzte war. Verzweifelt fing er wieder an zu weinen.

"Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück. Sie werden es herausfinden. Alle werden wissen, was...was er mit mir gemacht hat." Draco sah seine Mutter flehentlich an. Sie mußte verstehen!

"Unser Lord hat es befohlen, Draco. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können." Sie umarmte ihn, während sein Onkel, der sich seiner Todesser-Ausstattung entledigt hatte, seinen Koffer nahm und den Portschlüssel nach Kings Cross vorbereitete.

"Es ist Zeit, Draco", sagte er.

Draco trat an seine Seite und ergriff den Armreifen, den sein Onkel ihm entgegen hielt. Sein Onkel zählte bis drei woraufhin Draco das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel spürte, als der Portschlüssel sie innerhalb eines Augenblickes an ihr Ziel beförderte. Er stolperte und wäre fast auf den Bahnsteig gefallen, als ihm plötzlich schwindlig wurde. Draco traute sich nicht seinen Blick vom Boden abzuwenden, aus Angst, dass irgendeiner seiner Mitschüler in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, was passiert war. Er war sich sicher, dass es nur eines Blickes bedurfte um zu erkennen, was aus ihm geworden war. Lord Voldemorts Hure!

"Steig ein, Draco!"

Er sah auf, dankbar dafür, dass sein Onkel den Koffer in den Zug beförderte, da er nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er mußte all seine Kraft aufbringen um seinen müden Körper dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen.

"Es mußte geschehen", sagte sein Onkel mit fester Stimme.

Draco wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also nickte er einfach, sein Blick nun wieder zu Boden gerichtet. Es mußte geschehen. Der Meister seines Vaters hatte entschieden, dass es geschehen mußte, aber es war bedeutungslos für ihn. Alles woran er denken konnte, war, dass sein Leben zu Ende war, zerstört.

Er hörte die Aussage seines Onkels wie ein immerwährendes Echo in seinen Gedanken während er nach einem leeren Abteil suchte. Draco wollte alleine sein, sich irgendwo zusammenkauern und verstecken. Er würde die Zugfahrt mit seinen Freunden im Abteil nicht überstehen. Sie würden ihn ansehen und wissen, dass etwas mit ihm geschehen war. Es mußte geschehen. Erleichtert betrat er ein leeres Abteil, und ließ sich sofort auf einen Sitz fallen. Er zuckte zusammen als sein wundes Hinterteil den gepolsterten Sitz berührte.

Sein Onkel verstaute den Koffer und bedachte ihn noch mit einem kurzen "Bleib gesund, Draco!" bevor er eilig den Zug verließ.

Draco versperrte die Tür hinter dem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit einem Zauber und machte das Abteil schalldicht, bevor er sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand seinen Schatten gegen das Fenster erkennen konnte, obwohl die Vorhänge vor der Abteiltür zugezogen waren. Er verzog das Gesicht und verlagerte sein Gewicht um auf seiner Hüfte zu sitzen zu kommen. Es mußte geschehen. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bevor es wie wahnsinnig zu rasen begann, als er sich an den Zaubertrank erinnerte. Gebären. Merlin! War er etwa schwanger? Er starrte auf seinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch während seine Gedanken plötzlich wie in einem Sturm durch seinen Kopf wirbelten.

Nein, das war unmöglich, sogar mit einem Zaubertrank, nicht nach nur einem Mal! Bilder der Vergewaltigung begannen vor seinen Augen aufzublitzen. Draco drückte seine Hände gegen seine Augen, als ob das die Erinnerungen stoppen könnte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen stieg aus seiner Kehle auf und heiße Tränen begannen erneut über sein blasses Gesicht zu laufen. Sein Leben war zerstört.

ooooo

"Tut mir leid, Kumpel, wir müssen in das vorderste Abteil, du weißt schon, Präfekten und alles", sagte Ron mit Bedauern zu Harry.

"Sicher doch, kein Problem. Ich werde mal nach einem Abteil suchen und ihr könnt mich dann ja später dort treffen, Leute", antwortete Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich verständnisvoll und ungezwungen anhörte.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Pflichten als Präfekten zu erfüllen, während er nun mal keiner war. Er wußte das, aber trotzdem war es mehr als langweilig, irgendwo höchstwahrscheinlich alleine zu sitzen bis sie ihre erste Besprechung und die Patrouille durch den Zug hinter sich hatten. Harry mußte an vielen vollen Abteilen vorbei bis er endlich zu einem kam, wo er durch das Fenster in der Tür erspähen konnte, dass noch niemand drinnen saß.

"Was zum Teufel?" Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. "Vielleicht ist das Abteil deshalb leer. Alohomora!"

Die Tür klickte leise auf und Harry betrat rückwärts das Abteil, seinen Koffer hinter sich herziehend. Er hatte die Tür schon halb geschlossen, als er erstarrte. Das Abteil war nicht leer. Hinter sich konnte er ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören. Ein blonder Junge saß am Boden. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und weinte bitterlich.

Harry verschloß die Tür leise bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig auf eine Schulter legte, die mit jedem neuen Schluchzer heftig erbebte. Er bekam den Schock seines Lebens als der Junge erschrocken hochsah. Es war Malfoy. Malfoy saß hier und heulte sich die Augen aus. Harry erwartete, dass der Slytherin ihn nun wüst beschimpfen würde, aber stattdessen bedeckte Malfoy sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen.

"Was ist passiert, Malfoy?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Malfoy antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur wie wild seinen Kopf. Harry war ratlos. Was war mit Malfoy los, dass er es nicht mal schaffte, Harry zu beleidigen, oder auch nur zu antworten. Er weinte bloß. Harry setzte sich neben den verloren aussehenden Jungen auf einen der Sitze und betrachtete ihn für eine Minute, bevor er zögerlich die Hand ausstreckte und sacht über das blonde Haar strich. Malfoy verkrampfte sich für einen Moment um sich dann fast unmerklich in die sanfte Berührung zu lehnen.

"Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Harry. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er das hier tat, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte ausgerechnet Malfoy zu trösten.

"Wie kannst du das behaupten?", krächzte Malfoy. "Du weißt nicht...ich kann damit nicht leben...ich kann nicht..."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Malfoy überhaupt sprach. Er spielte weiter mit Malfoys seidigem Haar, da es ihn anscheinend beruhigte.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Harry schließlich, verwundert darüber dass er ehrlich bereit dazu war, Malfoy zu helfen.

Der Slytherin war eine Landplage, aber wie er hier so saß, weinend, so verloren und hilflos aussehend, wollte Harry nichts mehr als ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und den zerbrechlichen Blonden zu beschützen.

Malfoy sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. Ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten erschien auf seinem Gesicht bevor es sich verzog und der Slytherin wieder laut zu schluchzen begann. Er kämpfte anscheinend gegen die Tränen an, biss zuerst die Zähne zusammen und holte dann mehrmals tief Luft, bevor er Harry nervös ansah.

"Potter, Ich weiß nicht ob...Willst du mir wirklich helfen?", fragte er stockend, woraufhin Harry einfach nickte.

"Warum?" Der Slytherin sah ihn verständnislos an, doch ein Funke von Hoffnung blitzte in seinen grauen Augen auf.

Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich gegenseitig beschimpft und verletzt hatten, konnte Harry verstehen, warum Malfoy ihm nicht vertraute, doch was sollte er dem Blonden sagen. Er konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, wenn er ihn berühren durfte, dass es ihm in der Seele weh tat, ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen...oder dass sein Haar so gut duftete. Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde.

"Du siehst so aus, als ob du Hilfe brauchen könntest, und...ich würde dir eben gerne helfen", entschloß sich Harry schließlich zu sagen.

Malfoy lachte unglücklich in sich hinein. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir noch helfen kannst. Es ist schon zu spät."

Harry spürte die Sorge um den Blonden wie einen Stich in seinem Herzen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Malfoy sah ihn nachdenklich an, runzelte seine Stirn und seufzte schließlich bevor er seinen Kopf wieder hängen ließ.

"Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Ich will dir nur helfen wenn ich kann", versuchte Harry ihn zu ermuntern.

Für einen Moment sah Malfoy ihn prüfend an, sein Mund öffnete und schloß sich mehrere Male bis er endlich herauswürgte: "Der Dunkle Lord hat mich dafür bestraft, dass mein Vater versagt hat."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Warum hat er dann dich bestraft?"

"Er hat die ganze Familie bestraft, durch das was er mit mir gemacht hat", flüsterte der Blondschopf traurig.

Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle waren ein einziges Chaos. Was für eine Welt war das in der die Todesser-Familien lebten? Nur Malfoys unterdrücktes Schluchzen und verstohlenes Schnüffeln durchbrach das darauf folgende Schweigen.

"Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Harry schließlich zögernd.

Malfoy schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf und schlug wieder die Hände vor's Gesicht. "Bitte...Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen..." schluchzte er.

Harry war nun wirklich ernsthaft besorgt. Voldemort mußte Malfoy etwas wirklich Schlimmes angetan, um den normalerweise so großkotzigen Slytherin dazu zu bringen sich so zu verhalten. Plötzlich richtete sich Malfoy auf, schwankte im Stehen und fiel gegen Harry.

"Ich fühl' mich nicht gut. Ich muß..." Malfoy hielt sich eilig den Mund zu, und Harry verstand.

Er sperrte die Tür auf und half Malfoy zur Toilette die ihrem Abteil am nächsten war. Als er den blonden Jungen hielt während er sich übergab, erspähte Harry einen nassen Fleck auf dem Hosenboden des immer ordentlichen und adretten Slytherin. Hatte Malfoy etwa auch Durchfall? Er roch jedenfalls nicht danach. Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich Malfoy in die Hosen schiss.

Als er nochmal verstohlen auf Malfoys Hosenboden sah verging ihm das Grinsen. Der Fleck sah nach Blut aus, aber warum sollte Malfoy aus seinem Hinterteil bluten? Ein weinender Malfoy, der durch das was Voldemort mit ihm angestellt hatte bestraft wurde, stellvertretend für seine ganze Familie, Blut auf Malfoys Hosenboden...Harry mochte die Richtung in die das Ganze ging kein bißchen. Muggel taten solch abscheuliche Dinge, aber in der Zaubererwelt hatte er noch nie davon gehört. Es konnte nicht sein. Aber...Voldemort war auch nicht abgeneigt Leute zu foltern und zu töten für seine Zwecke. Harry fühlte, wie ihm langsam kotzübel wurde.

"Ich bin fertig. Du kannst mich loslassen, Potter." Die zittrige und atemlose Stimme des Slytherins riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"'Tschuldigung." murmelte Harry und folgte Malfoy zurück ins Abteil, wo er wieder die Tür versperrte.

"Warum legst du dich nicht quer über die Sitze?" schlug er schüchtern vor.

Malfoy sah ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann nickte er dankbar. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht schickte er sich an, es sich bequem zu machen.

Für einen Moment wußte Harry nicht wohin er sehen sollte, da seine Augen immer wieder zu Malfoys Hose zurückzuwandern versuchten. Vielleicht war es das Einfachste, wenn er den Slytherin darauf ansprach.

"Malfoy..." Der Blonde sah ihn fragend an, als Harry sein Gesicht brennen spürte. Sicher war er gerade knallrot. Oh verdammt, war das peinlich! "Malfoy, du hast...äh...da ist Blut...auf deinem Hosenboden."

Malfoy erstarrte und wurde noch blasser als zuvor.

"Hat Voldemort" Harry schluckte krampfhaft "hat er dich...vergewaltigt?"

Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, kaum verständlich. Malfoy sah krampfhaft zu Boden, und langsam begann sich ein unbändiges Zittern über seinen Körper auszubreiten. Oh Gott, warum stritt Malfoy es nicht ab? Warum lachte er ihm nicht ins Gesicht und machte sich über seine absurde Idee lustig?

"Draco, es tut mir leid", sagte Harry sanft, als er sich neben den blonden Slytherin kniete und ihn umarmte. Malfoy klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender und fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Schschschschsch" Mit diesen nichtssagenden Geräuschen versuchte Harry den schluchzenden Jungen zu beruhigen und strich wieder über Dracos seidig weiches Haar.

Der Slytherin weinte bis die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit ihm wie Blei auf die Augenlieder drückte. Harry half ihm sich hinzulegen, bevor er ihn mit seinem Umhang zudeckte. Das kleine, dankbare Lächeln, das ihm der Blonde schenkte, berührte Harry auf eigenartige Weise und erweckte in ihm den Wunsch noch oft von dem anderen Jungen angelächelt zu werden.

Harry starrte Draco noch immer nachdenklich an, nicht mehr Malfoy, Draco, als Ron versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Er sperrte sie sofort auf und ließ seine Freunde ins Abteil.

"Seit wann sperrst du dich denn ein, Harry?" Ron erstarrte und glotzte mit offenem Mund Draco an, der auf den Sitzen gegenüber Harry schlief.

"Ron, bitte, sei leise! Draco geht's nicht gut. Weck ihn nicht auf!", flüsterte Harry.

Ron und Hermione starrten ihn daraufhin beide an, als ob ihm Hörner auf der Stirn gewachsen wären.

"Draco?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?"

"Wir haben miteinander gesprochen und ich nenne ihn jetzt eben Draco. Es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut, also laßt ihn, bitte, schlafen. Voldemort...hat was ganz Furchtbares mit ihm angestellt", erklärte Harry leise, unangenehm berührt von der ganzen Situation.

Rons Gesicht zierte nun ein ziemlich unvorteilhafter Rotton.

"Wovon redest du da, Harry? Was könnte Vol...Du-weißt-schon-wer Malfoy getan haben, dass du den Schwachkopf auf einmal magst?", schnauzte er ihn anklagend an.

Harry ächzte. Das lief ja toll!

"Als ich reinkam ist Malfoy am Boden gesessen und hat geweint. Er hat mich nicht beleidigt, wie ich es erwartet habe, und nachdem ich eine Weile auf ihn eingeredet habe hat er mir erzählt, dass Voldemort ihn dafür bestraft hat, dass sein Vater versagt hat, und dann wurde ihm schlecht und ich habe ihm auf die Toilette geholfen, wo er sich übergeben hat, und dann habe ich gesehen, dass..." Sollte er ihnen wirklich alles erzählen?

"Was hast du gesehen, Harry?", fragte Hermine geduldig.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch das erzählen sollte." Draco würde stinksauer sein wenn Harry seine Freunde wissen ließ, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte.

"Was willst du damit sagen, Harry? Hast du jetzt sogar schon Geheimnisse vor uns wegen Malfoy? Wie kommt's, dass er plötzlich wichtiger ist als wir?" Rons Gesicht zeigte nun eine sehr ungesunde Rotschattierung.

"Sei ruhig, Ron! Harry, sag uns was Voldemort mit Malfoy gemacht hat. Es sieht so aus, als ob das Ganze dir ziemlich wichtig wäre, also solltest du es uns auch wissen lassen. Du mußt einen guten Grund dafür haben, warum du Malfoy plötzlich...hilfst. Wir könnten dir... oder besser gesagt Malfoy...auch helfen", meinte Hermine, eine Hand noch immer auf Rons Arm um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Harry sah Ron fragend an, der unwillig nickte.

"Ich...Ich habe einen Blutfleck auf seinem Hosenboden gesehen. Als wir zurück im Abteil waren habe ich ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht und er war völlig erschrocken darüber. Dann hat er am ganzen Körper zu zittern angefangen, und ich habe ihn gefragt, ob...ob Voldemort ihn vergewaltigt hat...und er hat wieder zu weinen angefangen. Ich habe versucht ihn zu beruhigen und dann ist er währenddessen eingeschlafen. Ich glaube er steht unter Schock und es geht ihm nicht gut. Es sieht so aus als ob er Bauchschmerzen hätte und er blutet noch immer. Ach ja, und es war ihm ziemlich schwindlig und er hat erbrochen, das habe ich euch ja schon erzählt. Sollten wir ihn zu Poppy bringen wenn wir ankommen? Was meint ihr?"

Ron und Hermine starrten beide Draco an, der sogar im Schlaf das Gesicht verzog, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

"Das ist krank!", stieß Ron schließlich heraus. "So behandeln sie ihre eigenen Leute? Ich dachte, Malfoy wäre auch ein Todesser."

"Ron, sei nicht kindisch! Er ist erst sechzehn. Wie kann er da ein Todesser sein?", schimpfte Hermine. "Jedenfalls, Harry, nach dem was du erzählt hast könnte er innere Verletzungen haben und die müssen unbedingt behandelt werden. Er sieht gar nicht gut aus. Ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn wir ihn gleich zu Poppy bringen."

"Wir warten am Besten bis alle den Zug verlassen haben und nehmen dann die letzte Kutsche nach Hogwarts, damit uns niemand sieht. Dann bringen wir ihn gleich rauf in den Krankenflügel", sagte Ron noch immer nachdenklich und leicht angewidert.

Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass seine Freunde auf diese Weise reagierten. Er wußte nicht warum, aber er wollte Draco unbedingt helfen, mußte es einfach tun, und auch seine Freunde hätten ihn nicht davon abhalten können.

"Danke, Leute!", grinste Harry, froh darüber so gute Freunde zu haben, die immer für ihn da waren.

"Ist schon gut, Harry. Wir sind fast da. Wir sollten uns umziehen und dann Draco aufwecken", sagte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Harry zog schnell seinen Hogwarts Umhang an und schüttelte dann sachte Dracos Schulter. "Draco, wach auf, du mußt dich anziehen. Wir sind fast da."

ooooo

Draco fühlte wie jemand ihn schüttelte und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Merlin, er war so müde, er wollte weiterschlafen und das für die nächsten hundert Jahre. Er bekam einen Schreck als er das Schlammblut und Wiesel neben Potter stehen sah. Warum hatten sie ihn bis jetzt noch nicht verflucht oder zumindest aus dem Abteil gejagt?

"Es ist okay, Malfoy. Ron und ich werden dir auch helfen. Du brauchst vor uns keine Angst zu haben", gurrte Granger.

Warum plötzlich die zarten Gefühle? Ach was, er konnte darüber nachdenken wenn er fertig geschlafen hatte. Draco schloss seine Augen wieder, nur um Grangers quengelnde Stimme zu hören.

"Malfoy, du mußt die Augen aufmachen. Ich kann mir denken, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst, aber wir müssen dich zur Kutsche kriegen und dann bringen wir dich rauf in den Krankenflügel. Versuch dich aufzusetzen."

Draco stöhnte, als Granger und Potter ihn hochzogen. Es drehte sich alles und er zuckte zusammen als er schmerzhaft auf seinem wunden Hinterteil zu sitzen kam. Bevor er auch nur einen Arm in den Umhang stecken konnte, den Potter ihm hinhielt, fraß sich ein gemeiner Krampf durch seinen Bauch, viel schlimmer als die die er vorher gehabt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um seine Mitte und wimmerte so leise wie möglich.

"Was ist los, Draco?", fragte Potter sofort mit besorgter Stimme.

Zuerst konnte Draco nicht antworten, da er wegen der schneidenden Schmerzen in seinem Bauch die Zähne zusammenbiß, aber sobald die Schmerzen nachgelassen hatte, versuchte er Potter zu beruhigen, während er versuchte den neugierigen Blicken des Gryffindor Trios auszuweichen.

"Keine große Sache, nur ein kleiner Krampf", sagte er ruhig, aber sogar er konnte die Schwäche in seiner Stimme hören.

Weasley starrte ihn an als ob er es nicht glauben konnte, dass Draco nicht seine Schlammblut-Freundin oder seine bettelarme Familie beleidigte. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er so etwas tun? Sogar ein Weasley stand nun weit über ihm, verdammt, sogar das Schlammblut hatte gute Chancen... und trotzdem, plötzlich schienen diese Gryffindors bereit ihm zu helfen und freundlich zu ihm zu sehen. Gryffindorks, ein Slytherin würde nie ihre Art zu denken verstehen.

Potter unterstützte ihn bei der umständlichen Sache, seinen Umhang im Sitzen anzuziehen und half ihm dann aufzustehen. Es war gut, dass er noch immer seine Hände auf seinem Arm hatte, denn sobald Draco stand wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fühlte wie er fiel.

"Ron, help me!", hörte er Potter von fern rufen, bevor ein zweites Paar Hände ihn aufrecht hielt bis die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen der Wirklichkeit wich.

"Danke, geht schon!", japste Draco, als er sich wieder sicher genug auf seinen eigenen Beinen fühlte.

Irgendetwas mußte mit ihm ernsthaft nicht in Ordnung sein, da er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben umgekippt war, deshalb protestierte er auch nicht gegen die Idee der Gryffindors ihn zu dieser Vettel Pomfrey zu bringen. Er folgte Grangers wissendem Blick zu dem Sitz auf dem er geschlafen hatte und entdeckte einen Blutfleck. Wundervoll! Erzählte Potter seinen Freunden alles? Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde und versuchte ihren Blicken auszuweichen. Er hatte es gewußt - bald würden alle mitkriegen, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Malfoy, es ist in Ordnung, du hast keinen Grund dich zu schämen", sagte ausgerechnet Weasley, dessen Ohren rot leuchteten.

Draco nickte dankbar und ließ seinen Kopf noch tiefer hängen, noch beschämter als zuvor.

"Ich glaube, es haben alle den Zug verlassen. Wir können jetzt zur Kutsche gehen", sagte Potter ruhig. "Halt dich an mir fest, wenn du dich schwach fühlst, Draco!"

Draco nickte wieder, seine Augen noch immer zu Boden gerichtet. Draco. Er hatte sich also nicht verhört beim ersten Mal. Potter hatte ihn Draco genannt. Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass es sich nicht mal schlecht anfühlte, von Potter beim Vornamen genannt zu werden. Vielleicht wollte Potter ernsthaft mit ihm befreundet sein. Harry. Der Name war nett. Er konnte nicht erwarten, Potter das erste Mal Harry zu nennen und seine Reaktion darauf zu sehen.

Dracos Beine zitterten unter ihm auf dem Weg zur Kutsche, aber er war zu stolz um sich an Potter, Harry, festzuhalten. In die Kutsche zu klettern erwies sich dann schon als schwieriger und er mußte Harry zähneknirschend um Hilfe bitten. Als er sich endlich, seitwärts wie es noch am einfachsten für ihn war, in der Kutsche hinsetzen konnte, keuchte er vor Anstrengung und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Die drei Gryffindors sahen ihn alle besorgt an, ein sonderbares Gefühl für Draco, da er noch immer nicht wußte, warum sie sich so plötzlich für ihn interessierten. Draco starrte aus dem Fenster, damit er nicht gezwungen war, ihren mitleidigen Blicken zu begegnen.

Als die Kutsche vor dem Eingang hielt, waren alle anderen Schüler bereits in die Große Halle gegangen, und konnten dankbarerweise nicht beobachten, wie ihm Harry und Ron aus der Kutsche halfen, ungeachtet dessen, dass er ihre Hilfe natürlich nicht brauchte, während das einzige Mädchen alle Koffer herausschweben ließ. Dann machten sie sich daran die Stiegen zu erklimmen, während Hermine in die Große Halle ging um Pomfrey zu holen.

Wie zum Teufel hatten sie alle Vornamen bekommen in seinen Gedanken? Er würde sich später um dieses Phänomen kümmern, wenn er nicht all seine Energie brauchen würde um sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Die beiden Gryffindors flankierten ihn, ganz wie sonst Crabbe und Goyle es getan hatten, und vermutlich nie wieder tun würden. Wer hatte eigentlich die blödsinnige Idee gehabt, den Krankenflügel so weit oben einzurichten?

Dracos Keuchen verriet seine Erschöpfung, genauso wie der Schweiß, der ihm in Strömen über den Körper lief. Er erstarrte, als ein weiterer Krampf sich durch seine Eingeweide fraß und mehr Blut an seinen Beinen hinunterlief. Er stöhnte auf und beugte sich instinktiv nach vorne, seinen rechten Arm um seinen schmerzenden Bauch geschlungen während er sich mit dem linken ausgerechnet an Weasley klammerte.

Ja! Zurück zu Familiennamen. Anscheinend ging es ihm doch nicht so schlecht. Endlich ließ der Krampf nach und er konnte sich wieder fast ganz aufrichten.

"Wir können weitergehen", Oh, verdammt, war das seine Stimme? Er mußte versuchen, das nächste Mal wenn er den Mund aufmachte, weniger leidend zu klingen, oder er würde das bißchen Ruf das er noch besaß auch noch zunichte machen.

"Wie weit noch?", japste er nur ein paar Stufen weiter, wie ein kleines, quengelndes Kind, aber das war ihm egal. Er fühlte sich bescheiden, um es noch gepflegt auszudrücken. Er wollte in diesen verdammten Krankenflügel, und zwar jetzt.

"Wir sind fast da, Draco. Schaffst du es noch?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Draco nickte, oder jedenfalls glaubte er, dass er nickte, da sich alles um ihn drehte und er gerade nicht wußte, wo oben und wo unten war.

"Heilige Scheiße, Harry, ich wäre fast die Stiegen runtergefallen!", beschwerte sich Weasley lautstark, während Harry nervös kicherte.

Was war los? Warum war Weasleys kastanienbrauner Sweater mit dem großen R vorne drauf genau vor seiner Nase? Merlin, er war schon wieder umgekippt! Das war nur mehr peinlich!

"Tut mir leid!", flüsterte Draco, als er sich am Wiesel festklammerte.

"Ist schon gut, Malfoy. Ich hoffe nur, das war nicht dein genialer Plan mich um die Ecke zu bringen", grollte Weasley.

"Komm, Draco, wir helfen dir. Wir sind fast da", Harry legte sich Dracos rechten Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn zusammen mit Ron weiter die Stiegen rauf.

Draco schwankte wie ein Betrunkener, während er von zwei Gryffs aufrecht gehalten wurde. Peinlich! Merlin, die Stiegen waren endlich zu Ende, nur mehr ein paar Schritte und sie würden vor den großen Doppeltüren zum Krankenflügel stehen. Oh Gott, er fühlte sich so mies, dass er das Wimmern einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte, dass ganz von alleine aus seiner Kehle kam.

Harry und Weasley sagten irgendetwas, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren ob sie mit ihm oder miteinander sprachen, er mußte sich schon darauf konzentrieren einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Endlich, ein Bett, oh danke, danke! Die Gryffindors versuchten ihre Gliedmaßen von seinen zu entwirren, als sie ihm dabei halfen sich auf das Bett zu legen.

Oh verdammt, irgend jemand schien ein Messer durch seinen Bauch zu ziehen. Es war ihm sowas von egal, dass er wieder weinte und Weasley es sah, oder dass sein Jammern so laut war, dass es durch den ganzen Krankenflügel hallte. Er wollte nur, dass das Messer in seinem Bauch verschwand.

"Es wird bald wieder, Draco, Madam Pomfrey muss gleich hier sein", versuchte Harry nervös ihn zu trösten.

"Harry, da ist Blut auf dem Boden!", stöhnte Weasley. Er klang so als ob ihm schlecht wäre.

"Bitte, Poppy, komm endlich! Wo bist du?", flüsterte Harry, während er so aussah als ob er von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfen würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Schritte kamen schnell näher bis schließlich das ärgerliche Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte, während Granger sich an den Arm ihres Freundes klammerte.

"Was habt ihr Bengel nun wieder angestellt? Habt ihr euch dieses Jahr schon im Zug in die Haare gekriegt? Mr. Malfoy. Was ist es dieses Mal?"

Draco warf ihr einen Blick, so wütend wie es nur durch seine Tränen hindurch möglich war, zu. Sie war wirklich eine Miststück. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Hippogreif vor zwei Jahren haßte sie ihn, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Bitte, Poppy, er hat wirklich starke Schmerzen. Er hat seit der Zugfahrt ein paar Mal fast das Bewußtsein verloren", ergriff nun Harry seine Partei.

"Würdet ihr mir sagen, was ihr mit ihm angestellt habt?", fragte die Heilerin säuerlich.

Weasley protestierte sofort. "Das waren nicht wir, sondern Du-weißt-schon-wer!"

"Ich glaube Voldemort hat ihn vergewaltigt, um seinen Vater zu bestrafen", erklärte Harry leise.

Pomfrey rang nach Luft, und legte ihre Hand kurz in einer Geste des Erschreckens auf ihren Busen, bevor sie sich eifrig über Draco beugte.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer hat das getan? Nun gut, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Unterleibsschmerzen blutet er auch, wie ich sehe. Habt ihr sonst noch etwas beobachtet?"

"Er hat sich im Zug übergeben", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Das hört sich nicht allzu gut an, aber wir werden Sie schon wieder hinbekommen, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, seien Sie doch so gut und laufen Sie in die Große Halle. Sobald Professor Dumbledore seine Ansprache beendet sollen er und Professor Snape in den Krankenflügel kommen. Sie können dann unten bleiben und am Willkommensfest teilnehmen, meine Liebe. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley werden mir mit Mr. Malfoy helfen."

Nachdem Granger davongestürzt war, lehnte sich Pomfrey wieder über Draco und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, während Sie stirnrunzelnd einen Diagnosezauber studierte, den sie auf ihn gelegt hatte.

"Mr. Malfoy, können Sie mich hören? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Es tut so weh...", wimmerte Draco, irritiert darüber, dass sie ihm nun unnötige Fragen stellte. Es war doch wohl offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht gerade blendend fühlte.

"Ich weiß, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß. Können Sie mir ein bißchen genauer sagen wie sie sich fühlen und wo es genau weh tut?"

"Hier...überall", jammerte Draco, und ließ seine Hände über seinen Bauch wandern. "Es wird immer schlimmer...wie ein Messer...mein Rücken tut auch weh...mir ist schwindlig...und ich blute...schon seit Stunden..."

"Das wird schon wieder, Mr. Malfoy. Wir müssen Sie jetzt ausziehen, damit ich Sie besser untersuchen kann."

"Nein, nicht ausziehen!", wimmerte er, als sich sofort die Erinnerung an unbarmherzige Hände in sein Bewußtsein drängten.

"Ist schon gut, Draco, wir tun dir nichts. Poppy will dir nur helfen", versicherte ihm Harry.

Sie warteten geduldig bis Draco nickte, bevor sie ihm langsam und vorsichtig die Hose auszogen - nicht im geringsten wie die Todesser, die ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatten.

"Ich glaub ich muss kotzen" würgte Weasley heraus als Dracos blutbefleckte Unterhose zum Vorschein kam.

"Mr. Weasley, ich glaube es ist das Beste wenn Sie sich ebenfalls in die Große Halle begeben, bevor Sie uns Ihren Mageninhalt präsentieren. Harry, wirst du bleiben können?"

Harry nickte und gerade als Weasley sich dankbar davonschlick betraten Dumbledore und Snape den Krankenflügel.

"Was geht hier vor sich?", wetterte Snape und sah Potter an als ob er ihn am liebsten gegen die nächste Wand werfen wollte.

"Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat Mr. Malfoy - offensichtlich auf brutalste Weise geschändet", erklärte Pomfrey mit starrem Gesicht, woraufhin das lustige Zwinkern aus Dumbledores Augen verschwand. "Mr. Malfoys Zustand ist bedenklich und der Diagnosezauber spielt völlig verrückt. Ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen."

Snape sah Pomfrey für einen Moment völlig verständnislos an, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht plötzlich weißer als Draco es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Pomfrey ging nun dazu über, ihn händisch zu untersuchen und drückte in seinen Bauch, was Draco aufheulen ließ vor Schmerz. Er packte sofort ihre Hand, um sie daran zu hindern, doch Harry löste seine Finger mühelos und hielt seine Hand während die Schulschwester weiter stupste.

Snape stand wie angewachsen da, wie eine Eule blinzelnd, als seine schwarzen, glänzenden Augen immer wieder von dem Blut auf Dracos Beinen zu dem Blut auf dem Boden huschten.

"Das ist nicht möglich. Das kann nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Snape wie im Schock. Plötzlich stürzte er an Dracos Seite und betrachtete ihn eindringlich.

"Draco, haben sie dir irgendeinen Zaubertrank gegeben?"

Draco nickte jämmerlich.

"Sag mir wie der Trank aussah und was für eine Wirkung er hatte!"

Gerade als Draco zur Antwort ansetzen wollte, rollte eine Woge der Pein über ihn hinweg und löschte alles bewußte Denken aus. Er rollte sich schlagartig zusammen, Augen fest geschlossen und Zähne zusammengepreßt während er Harrys Hand so fest drückte, dass der Gryffindor vor Unbehagen aufstöhnte. Harry redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch dieses Mal war kein Ende der Qual in Sicht. Im Gegenteil, die Krämpfe schienen ihn dieses Mal auseinander reißen zu wollen, bevor sie sich zufrieden geben würden.

Die Schmerzen waren so überwältigend, dass Draco sich auf die Unterlippe biß, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, doch bald war sein Widerstand gebrochen und sein gellender Schmerzensschrei hallte durch den Krankenflügel. Pomfrey mußte zwei Zauber auf ihn legen bevor die Schmerzen gnädigerweise nachließen, doch sie machten Draco auch benommen und noch schwächer.

"Draco, der Trank, wie hat er ausgesehen und was hat er bewirkt?", wiederholte Snape nun eindringlich seine Frage.

Draco keuchte leise, nur halb bei Bewußtsein nach der ganzen Tortur, und versuchte sich soweit zu konzentrieren, dass er seinem Hauslehrer antworten konnte. Er wußte nicht ob die Tränen in seinen Augen oder die bleierne Müdigkeit bewirkten, dass Snape´s Gesicht über ihm immer wieder verschwamm.

"Grüner Trank...dachte zuerst Gift...brannte wie Feuer...schlimmer als Crucio...wollte sterben...", murmelte er schließlich undeutlich. "der Dunkle Lord...er hat gesagt, ich kann dadurch...schwanger werden...sein Kind kriegen...als Strafe für...Vaters Versagen."

Das letzte was Draco wahrnahm bevor ihn die Dunkelheit tröstend umschloss, war Harrys Gesicht, das plötzlich nur noch Abscheu und Entsetzen zeigte.

_A/N: So, Leutchen, das war das erste Kapitel. Mal sehen, ob es im deutschsprachigen Raum genug Leser für eine m-preg gibt. ;-) Seid so nett und hinterlaßt mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, dass es nicht nur Neugierde war, die euch dazu veranlaßt hat, das erste Kapitel zu öffnen, sondern ihr daran interessiert seid, die Geschichte weiter zu lesen. Danke!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich schiebe gleich noch das zweite Kapitel nach, da das erste ja, wie ihr mitgekriegt habt, ein wenig heftig war. Nächstes Update dann erst am Wochenende, da es mich doch einige Zeit kostet, die Kapitel aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen und ich ja auch noch ein paar Geschichten auf Englisch weiterschreiben muss. Ich hoffe doch, dass ffnet die Situation mit dem neuen Server bald ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle hat, denn im Moment dauert es einen halben Tag, bis ein neues Kapitel aufscheint. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leser trauen würden, Kommis abzugeben, aber vielleicht hat der Rest ja erschrocken abgedreht, nachdem er das Kapitel geöffnet hat. --grins--_

_Danke denjenigen, die die Geschichte bisher auf ihre Favoritenliste gesetzt haben und natürlich auch für die bisherigen Reviews:-))_

_Übrigens - Harry, Draco, Snape, Pomfrey, und wer sich sonst noch in Hogwarts so rumtreibt, gehört nicht mir._

**Lord Voldemorts Erbe**

**Kapitel 2**

Draco erwachte mit einem Heulen, als etwas schmerzhaft in ihn eindrang. Panisch kämpfte er gegen die dunklen Schatten an, die ihn umgaben, festhielten, verletzten. Als die unnachgiebigen Hände auf seinem Körper sich weigerten ihn freizulassen, verfiel er in hysterisches Weinen und Flehen.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy! Sie sind in Sicherheit! Hören Sie auf um sich zu schlagen und wir werden Sie loslassen!"

Die Worte wehten durch seine albtraumhafte Welt wie ein starker Wind und bliesen den Nebelschleier weg, der seinen Verstand einhüllte. Das war Snapes Stimme gewesen. Was tat sein Hauslehrer hier? Er war nicht zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord hereingekommen.

Noch immer benommen versuchte Draco seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Das war nicht sein Zimmer, alles war weiß. 'Ich bin nicht zuhause, ich bin in Hogwarts!' erinnerte sich Draco schließlich erleichtert.

Beschämt über sein Verhalten entspannte er sich und versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das weiter seinen Körper erschütterte wie eine Serie von kleinen Erdbeben. Langsam nahmen die Schatten, die ihn umgaben, Gestalt an, und er erkannte die besorgten Gesichter von Pomfrey und Snape.

Harry war verschwunden. Natürlich! Er würde es nun sicher bedauern, dass er ihm geholfen hatte. Draco wollte wütend sein auf Harry, weil er ihn fallen gelassen hatte, nachdem er ihm heroisch, wie ein typischer Gryffindor eben, seine Hilfe angeboten und seine Nase in Dinge reingesteckt hatte, die ihn nichts angingen. Warum dann tat es so weh sich daran zu erinnern, mit welcher Abscheu Harry ihn angesehen hatte? Nein, nicht Harry - Potter!

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen Schmerzen verursacht habe, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich mußte die Analfissuren mit einer Salbe behandeln, um die Blutungen so schnell wie möglich zu stoppen." Pomfrey lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Professor Snape wird Ihnen sicher gerne helfen, das hier anzuziehen, während ich einen Trank für Sie hole."

Die Schulschwester watschelte mit zufriedenem Gesicht davon, eine Waschschüssel mit blutigem Wasser und einem Waschlappen darin in Händen.

Professor Snape sah unbehaglich und fast schon beleidigt aus wegen dem versteckten Befehl, einem seiner Slytherins in den Baumwollpyjama, den Pomfrey vor ihn hingelegt hatte, zu helfen. Nichtsdestotrotz half er mit griesgrämigem Gesicht Draco, der immer wieder vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, die vorgeschriebene Kleidung für den Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel anzuziehen.

Draco war es mehr als peinlich, dass sein Hauslehrer ihn nackt sah. Er versuchte sein Bestes, nicht vor Snapes Händen zurückzuschrecken wann immer sie ihm zu nahe kamen, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie erinnerten ihn an die starken Hände der anderen. Hände, die ihn in Position gehalten hatten, während...Nein, er würde das Ganze vergessen. Er würde nicht darüber sprechen oder auch nur jemals daran denken!

"Wie kommt es, dass Sie von dem Zaubertrank gewußt haben, Professor Snape?", fragte Draco schließlich zögernd.

"Ich war derjenige, der ihn auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords hergestellt hat", sagte Snape leise, während Schuldbewußtsein und Bedauern über sein Gesicht huschten. "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wußte nicht, was er mit dem Zaubertrank vor hatte. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt die gewünschte Wirkung haben würde. Er war noch unerprobt -"

"Hat der Zaubertrank denn gewirkt?" Draco schluckte schwer. Sein Herz raste. Obwohl er Angst hatte vor der Antwort, mußte er einfach wissen, ob er dazu verdammt war, das Kind eines Ungeheuers auszutragen. "Bin ich schwanger? Werde ich - werde ich wirklich sein Kind zur Welt bringen müssen?" Sein Magen drehte sich bei der Vorstellung um.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir werden Madam Pomfrey fragen müssen," Snape starrte aus dem Fenster, das den Blick freigab auf die sanften, grünen Hügel um Hogwarts und den See. Der Tränkemeister schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Die alte Schulschwester kam zurück mit einem krankhaft süßen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, sowie einer roten Flasche und einem silbernen Löffel in ihren Händen.

"Madam Pomfrey, ist es möglich in diesem Stadium eine Schwangerschaft festzustellen?", fragte Snape; seine übliche Arroganz war gänzlich von ihm abgefallen.

"Ach je, die schweren Blutungen könnten ein Hinweis darauf gewesen sein, dass sich die Schwangerschaft gar nicht erst ausbilden konnte, aber ich fürchte, ich kann erst frühestens in einer Woche testen, ob der Embryo sich einnisten konnte", antwortete Pomfrey mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf den Jungen, dem man das Kind noch anmerkte, wie er nun die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte und sie mit großen Augen ängstlich ansah. "Seien Sie ein guter Junge und machen Sie den Mund auf, Mr. Mafoy! Diese Medizin schmeckt zwar bitter, aber sie sollte etwaige innere Blutungen stillen."

Pomfrey stopfte den übergroßen Löffel in seinen Mund und flößte ihm erbarmungslos die scharf nach verfaultem Obst und alten Socken riechende Medizin ein. Draco hustete und schnappte nach Luft, als der scheußliche Trank, der so grausig schmeckte wie er roch, in seine Luftröhre floß und ihn zu ersticken drohte.

"Es wird Ihnen gleich besser gehen, Mr. Malfoy", plapperte Pomfrey fröhlich vor sich hin, während er rot anlief. "Fühlen Sie sich schon besser? Irgendwelche starken Schmerzen? Nein? Gut! In kürzester Zeit werden Sie wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zurück können."

'Hoffentlich!', dachte Draco. Nach ihrer Miene zu schließen, war Pomfrey auch sehr froh über diese Aussicht. Die Schulschwester, Potter hatte sie Poppy, also Mohn, genannt, machte wirklich keinen ganz normalen Eindruck. Der Name Poppy paßte zu ihr. Vielleicht war sie ja high von ihrer ganz persönlichen Droge, so wie sie ununterbrochen durch die Gegend lief und mit sich selbst sprach.

Das, oder sie machte sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit über den Schokoladevorrat des Krankenflügels her, was ihre unerträglich gute Laune und ihre schwellenden Rundungen erklären würde. Draco grinste spöttisch, überaus zufrieden mit seinen Schlußfolgerungen. Wieder sein altes, hochnäsiges Selbst zu sein beruhigte ihn ungemein. Noch immer grinsend kuschelte er sich in seinen Polster und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Draco mußte noch einen weiteren Tag im Krankenflügel bleiben, bevor Pomfrey seinem ununterbrochenen Gejammere nachgab und ihm erlaubte zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen, unter der Bedingung, dass er am Abend für eine Nachuntersuchung wiederkommen würde.

Die Große Halle war schon zum Bersten voll mit Schülern als Draco eintrat. Er setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz am Slytherin Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen, während er so unauffällig wie möglich zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber sah. Potter saß offensichtlich schon länger beim Frühstück und kaute lustlos auf seinem Brötchen herum. Die drei Gryffindors waren ungewöhnlich still. Potter sah auf und blickte genau in Dracos Augen, nur um seinen Blick sofort abzuwenden, als ob seine Augäpfel verbrennen würden, wenn er gezwungen wäre, ihn auch nur eine weitere Sekunde anzusehen.

Draco starrte finster auf das Brötchen auf seinem Teller. Also war es wahr. Es war kein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass Potter nicht nochmal in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen. Potter wollte einfach nichts mit einem befleckten Jungen zu tun haben. Draco schnaubte höhnisch. Erbärmlich, sich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, nur weil Potter nicht sein Freund sein wollte. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass ihn Potter abblitzen ließ, also sollte er sich schön langsam daran gewöhnt haben. Es war nur so schwer das Gefühl von Potters Hand auf seinem Haar zu vergessen, wie sanft er ihn berührt hatte. Draco unterdrückte den verräterischen Seufzer, der sich einen Weg durch seine plötzlich zu enge Kehle erzwingen wollte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Harry war verwirrt. Seitdem er Draco im Zug hatte weinen sehen, fühlte er diese unbeschreibliche Sehnsucht, dem blonden Jungen nahe zu sein, ihn zu trösten, ihn zu berühren. Harry seufzte leise. Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen zu hören, dass Voldemort Draco vergewaltigt hatte, aber zu erfahren, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte einen Zaubertrank zu trinken, damit er von ihm schwanger werden konnte war etwas, womit Harry nicht umgehen konnte. Er war erleichtert gewesen, als Poppy ihn gebeten hatte den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, damit sie Draco untersuchen konnte.

Draco würde Voldemorts Kind gebären. Wie abnormal war das? Ein Junge, der ein Kind kriegte - das war etwas, was es bei den Muggeln nicht gab, und obendrein war er noch von einem unmenschlich aussehenden Zauberer geschwängert worden, der seinen Körper durch schwarze Magie erschaffen hatte. Wie würde das Kind wohl aussehen? Es würde das Kind eines Ungeheuers sein! Draco trug das Kind des Zauberers unter seinem Herzen, der Harrys Eltern getötet hatte - eines wahnsinnigen Mörders. Dieses Monster hatte nicht das Recht etwas so wundervolles wie ein Kind zu haben - einen Erben, der wahrscheinlich genauso abgrundtief böse werden würde wie sein Vater.

Wie konnte er jetzt noch mit Draco befreundet sein? Harry wußte nicht, wie er sich dem Slytherin gegenüber verhalten sollte, mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass der Blonde die Brutmaschine für etwas so Verabscheuungswürdiges war. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Augen abzuwenden, als der blonde Junge ihn ansah, scheinbar um irgendetwas in Harrys Augen zu suchen. Er fand Draco noch immer sympathisch. Na gut, vielleicht war es etwas mehr als Sympathie, es fühlte sich mehr nach einer Besessenheit an. Der Slytherin war nicht mal so ein unausstehlicher Schwachkopf wie er früher gewesen war, wenn er seinen Mund hielt und Harry und seine Freunde nicht beleidigte - und er war wirklich - schön. Harry hegte nur leider ganz andere Gefühle für Voldemorts Brut. Auch wenn es erst ein kleiner Fleck im Universum war, haßte Harry das Kind in Dracos Bauch schon.

Draco war gerade dabei, sein mit Honig beschmiertes Brötchen zu essen, als Crabbe und Goyle die Große Halle betraten, und sich, genau so wie in allen früheren Schuljahren, rechts und links von ihm hinsetzten.

Goyle schaute ihn kurz an und grummelte: "Wo warst'n, Draco? Hab dich nicht im Zug gesehn."

Dracos Atem stockte und sein Gesicht wurde kreideweiß. Sie waren zu nahe, zu nahe! Crabbe und Goyle, ihre Väter, neinneinnein, nicht daran denken! Draco konnte nur mit Müh und Not eine Antwort herauswürgen.

"Ich hab mich nicht gut gefühlt, also bin ich später gekommen", sagte er so arrogant wie möglich.

Crabbe grunzte während Goyle nickte. Dann schaufelten sich beide wie wild in ihre Münder was auch immer hinein paßte. Draco starrte auf sein halb gegessenes Brötchen und fühlte wie das Wenige, was er im Magen hatte, wieder hochkommen wollte. Als Goyle noch ein paar Brötchen von der Mitte der langen Tafel nahm, streifte er Dracos Arm mit seinem. Draco konnte sich nicht länger halten.

Er riß seinen Arm zurück, wobei er seine Teetasse umstieß, und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er schaffte es gerade noch zur nächsten Toilette, bevor alles, was er zum Frühstück gegessen und getrunken hatte, sich durch seine Finger zwängte. Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, dass, als er aus der Großen Halle gerannt war, Potter ihm mit genau der Besorgnis und Anteilnahme hinterhergeblickt hatte, die er so sehr vermißte.

Geschichte der Zauberei war so langweilig wie eh und je. Binns schwebte durch die Tafel ins Klassenzimmer und begann seine monotone Auflistung von Daten und Fakten. Sein Vortrag, der genauso lebhaft war wie er selbst, hatte bald die Mehrzahl der Hufflepuffs und Slytherings eingeschläfert, sodass Draco Zeit hatte, um in Ruhe über seine Situation nachzudenken.

Draco hatte vor der ersten Stunde seinen Stundenplan und seine Schulbücher aus seinem Schlafsaal geholt und nachgesehen, ob sein Koffer auch richtig verstaut worden war, da er es nicht selbst hatte machen können. Merlin sei Dank waren seine Mitschüler nicht anwesend gewesen. Er mußte das Zimmer mit Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Zabini teilen. Drei dieser Jungen hatten Väter, die in den 'Vorfall' verwickelt gewesen waren. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es überstehen sollte, mit ihnen im selben Raum zu sein und sogar zu schlafen. Vielleicht hatten ihre Väter ihnen ja von dem 'Vorfall' erzählt. Vielleicht würden Sie ihn von nun an für leichte Beute halten, Freiwild für alle die mal grade 'Lust' hatten. Er schauderte.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, ihm war noch immer schlecht und sein Bauch fing wieder an, weh zu tun. Als er zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke schlich, zitterte und schwitzte er, konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten. Er hatte sich seit dem Frühstück schon zweimal übergeben müssen, und das trockene Würgen verstärkte die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch noch. Er war in absolut mieser Laune, und als ihm dann auch noch Potter über den Weg lief fühlte er Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Den Retter der Zaubererwelt!", spöttelte Draco. "Mal wieder irgendjemanden gerettet?"

"Niemanden, der es wert war!" Die Worte waren aus Harrys Mund bevor ihm bewußt wurde, was er sagte und zu wem.

Die jahrelangen mündlichen Auseinandersetzungen hatten ihn mit einer scharfen Zunge versehen, die er im Moment verfluchte. Harry beobachtete mit Bedauern, wie Dracos silbergraue Augen sich weiteten, und er ihn ansah wie ein Kind, das vor der Dunkelheit Angst hatte, die gerade dabei war ihn zu verschlingen. Dann war der verletzliche Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden und unbändige Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht. Harry kam es nicht einmal in den Sinn, seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und sich zu verteidigen, als Draco seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

"_Impedimenta_!", hallte Dracos zorniger Schrei durch den Gang.

Harry wurde zurückgeworfen und schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf und japste kurz, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen linken Arm schoß. Er schlitterte über den Boden bis er zu den Füßen eines sehr finster blickenden Tränkemeisters zu liegen kam.

"Was haben Sie getan, Potter?", schnauzte ihn Snape an.

Harry starrte Snape ungläubig an. Was _er _getan hatte? Draco war derjenige gewesen, der ihn beinahe durch ganz Hogwarts geschleudert und ihm dabei den linken Arm gebrochen hatte.

Wütend sah er sich nach Draco um und erstarrte, als er den blonden Jungen bewußtlos in einer langsam größer werdenden Blutlache liegen sah.

_Ja, weiter nach unten, da links, Submit Review. Bingo! Danke:-))_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling.

_Ich bin wieder mal später dran als geplant, aber Sonntag und den Großteil von Montag konnte ich nicht einloggen. Sorry! Die Kapitel mögen euch im Moment ziemlich kurz erscheinen (und noch dazu habe ich fast überall cliffies), ich möchte aber der Einfachheit halber die Unterteilung wie in der englischen Version dieser Geschichte beibehalten. _

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Lord Voldemorts Erbe**

**Kapitel 3**

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Draco in einer Blutlache am Boden liegen sah. Snape packte Harry bei seiner Schulrobe und zog ihn so in einer entschieden unsanften Art und Weise hoch.

"Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Potter!", zischte der Tränkemeister, ohne seine Augen auch nur für eine Sekunde von seinem Lieblingsschüler abzuwenden, der bewegungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden lag.

Eine Schar von neugierigen Schülern versammelte sich in Windeseile um den gefallenen Malfoy. Snape schob sie barsch aus dem Weg und zog den lauthals protestierenden Harry mit sich.

Mit "Harry hat dem Schwachkopf nichts getan!" und "Malfoy hat ihn angegriffen!" versuchten Ron und Hermine das Mißverständnis aufzuklären. Snape jedoch ignorierte ihre Einwürfe - sehr zu Hermines Verdruß.

"Alle ins Klassenzimmer! Ihr werdet die Seiten 12 bis 30 in eurem Schulbuch lesen - bevor ich zurückkomme! Ich werde jedem Schüler, der in meiner Abwesenheit ein Problem welcher Art auch immer in meinem Klassenzimmer verursacht, 50 Punkte abziehen, und 10 Punkte von jedem, der mit seinem Lesestoff nicht durch ist bevor ich zurück bin!", knurrte Snape und ließ seine stöhnenden und murrenden Schüler stehen um mit den beiden Jungen die Stiegen hochzueilen.

Nicht ein Mal lockerte Snape seine Finger, die sich in Harrys Umhang gekrallt hatten, während er den noch immer bewußtlosen Slytherin neben sich schweben ließ. Blut tropfte auf den grauen Stein und zeichnete auf schaurige Weise ihren Weg zum Krankenflügel nach. Filch würde nicht glücklich darüber sein, schoß es Harry durch den Kopf.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen stieß Snape Harry achtlos auf ein freies Bett, was dem Gryffindor einen leisen Aufschrei entlockte, während er beschützend seinen gebrochenen Arm an sich drückte. Dann legte der Tränkemeister Draco fürsorglich auf das benachbarte Bett, und rief ungeduldig nach Madam Pomfrey.

"Was ist nun schon wieder passiert? Ach! Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy hatten wieder mal eine Auseinandersetzung, wie ich sehe", schimpfte die Schulschwester auf dem Weg aus ihrem Büro.

Sofort machte sie sich daran, den bewußtlosen Jungen zu untersuchen.

"Mr. Malfoy hat sich anscheinend eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf zugezogen, die wie alle Kopfverletzungen stark blutet."

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs schloss sie die Wunde, bevor sie die Pupillen des Slytherins nach Zeichen für eine Gehirnerschütterung untersuchte. Pomfrey murmelte unzufrieden vor sich hin, als sie das Ergebnis eines Diagnostikzaubers studierte, der Zeichen und Zahlen in der Luft erscheinen ließ, die nur die Heilerin interpretieren konnte. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Zum Glück hat er nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber er wird wahrscheinlich mit einem ziemlichen Brummschädel aufwachen. Es ist das beste wenn wir ihn sich ausruhen lassen."

So gut es ging entfernte sie das Blut von Dracos Haaren und Gesicht bevor sie ihm vorsichtig einen Verband anlegte.

"Und was haben Sie, Mr. Potter? Eine gebrochene Elle, wie ich sehe."

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Schulschwester den Knochen in seinem linken Unterarm auf eine mögliche Fehlstellung überprüfte, bevor sie ihn mit einem einfachen "Callus!" heilte.

"Ihre Elle ist fast schon wieder in Ordnung, Mr. Potter, aber ich möchte, dass Sie sich trotzdem über Nacht in der Krankenstation ausruhen."

Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei Harrys Arm eng mit einer Mullbinde zu umwickeln als Professor Dumbledore mit einem ewigen Leuchten in den Augen den Krankenflügel betrat. Snape stürzte sich sofort auf den betagten Zauberer.

"Professor Dumbledore! Potter hat meinen Schüler schon wieder angegriffen! Ich verlange, dass dieser unverschämte Junge angemessen bestraft wird!", verlangte der Tränkemeister wütend.

Harry starrte Snape wütend an bevor er sich an Dumbledore wandte. "Wir haben einander beschimpft und dann hat Draco mich angegriffen! Ich hab nicht mal meinen Zauberstab gezogen! Keine Ahnung, warum er das Bewußtsein verloren hat oder woher er die Kopfverletzung bekommen hat! Ich schwöre, ich hab ihn nicht angegriffen!"

Harry war wütend über die Anschuldigungen des schmierigen Tränkemeisters.

Dumbledore hielt mit einem wissenden Lächeln seine Hand hoch um das aufgebrachte Geplapper zu beenden.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind Anschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen nicht nötig. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Mr. Malfoy noch ein Wort mitzusprechen hat."

Wie auf Kommando war ein lautes Stöhnen aus dem Mund des blonden Jugendlichen zu hören.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy wacht auf!" Madam Pomfrey eilte sofort an seine Seite.

Als er seine Augen öffnete und die Schulschwester erblickte, wurde Dracos Stöhnen noch lauter.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!", murrte er.

In seinem Kopf schien sich eine Horde tanzender Gnome eingenistet zu haben und er fühlte sich schlichtweg krank. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass sich Snape und ein scheinbar verletzter Potter wütend anstarrten, beobachtet von einem irritierend fröhlichen Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie, bitte, Professor Dumbledore erzählen, wie der unfehlbare Mr. Potter hier" Snape spuckte den Namen aus, als ob er Dreck wäre "Sie angegriffen hat!"

Draco war völlig verwirrt. Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, Potter einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt zu haben, aber dass Potter ihn angegriffe hätte...

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern..." begann Draco, womit er Potter ein verärgertes Stöhnen entlockte. Snapes triumphierendes Grinsen verschwand als Draco sagte: "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann hat Potter mich nicht angegriffen. Ich glaube ich bin...gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ich hab mich krank gefühlt und dann hat sich plötzlich alles um mich gedreht, an den Rest kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Haben Sie sich nur bevor Sie bewußtlos wurden krank gefühlt, oder schon früher?", fragte die Schulschwester, und bewegte ihren Zauberstab in einem kompliziertem Muster über Dracos Körper, woraufhin winzige Lichter in unterschiedlichen Farben über ihm explodierten wie ein Mini-Feuerwerk. Niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren, dass Draco sehr wohl Potter angegriffen hatte, aber die seltsamen Lichter über seinem Körper beschäftigten Draco zu sehr, um Zeit damit zu verschwenden, die Anwesenden auf dieses kleine Detail hinzuweisen.

"Ich...ich habe mich schon den ganzen Tag lang nicht wohl gefühlt." Draco war entsetzt darüber, dass er scheinbar einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen war - schon wieder!

"Hatten Sie heute noch andere Beschwerden, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Madam Pomfrey fast geistesabwesend während sie die Lichter verschwinden ließ, nur um mit einem anderen Zauber fremdartige Zeichen in die Luft über seinem Bauch zu schreiben.

"Es ist mir alles wieder hochgekommen...und mein Bauch hat nach einiger Zeit wieder angefangen, weh zu tun, und mein Kopf auch", antwortete Draco sehr leise, da ihn der wissende und besorgte Blick mit dem Pomfrey ihn nun bedachte, ihn zunehmend nervöser werden ließ, "...aber nicht so sehr wie jetzt gerade", fügte er dann hinzu, und rieb sich vorsichtig über die Stirn.

"Das kommt von der leichten Gehirnerschütterung, die Sie sich zugezogen haben, als Sie hingefallen und sich den Kopf angeschlagen haben. Ich werde Ihnen gleich etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben." Draco wollte sich vor Verlegenheit am liebsten verstecken. Hinzufallen und sich den Kopf anzuschlagen war mit Sicherheit etwas, was nur der ungeschickteste Trottel schaffte.

"Was ist bloß los mit mir los?", fragte er sich selbst mit wütender und ein wenig verzweifelter Stimme, doch die alte Schulschwester beantwortete seine Frage.

"Sie sind schwanger, Mr. Malfoy."

Im ganzen Krankenflügel war kein Laut zu hören, als alle Anwesenden Madam Pomfrey schockiert anstarrten, bis Draco mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft zu schnappen begann.

"Aber - Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Sie eine mögliche Schwangerschaft erst nach einer Woche feststellen könnten!", protestierte Snape wütend.

"Wie es aussieht entwickelt sich diese Schwangerschaft nicht so wie jeder andere. Die Anzeichen sind viel stärker und er zeigt Symptome zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo es noch keine geben sollte", verteidigte sich Madam Pomfrey während ein pinker Schatten über ihr verkniffenes Gesicht zog.

"Sie lügen!", flüsterte Draco erstickt. "Sie haben gesagt, dass ich zu stark geblutet hätte - Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht - schauen Sie nochmal nach -"

Er konnte seine Kehle einfach nicht dazu bringen, mehr als ein flüsterndes Röcheln von sich zu geben. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und seine Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, dass er keinen einzigen davon fassen konnte.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie hören möchten, Mr. Malfoy. Es scheint, als ob die Blutungen zum Teil durch die Einnistung des Embryos verursacht worden wären, was zu leichten Blutungen führen kann, aber das passiert normalerweise nicht früher als ein bis zwei Wochen nach der Befruchtung. In Ihrem Fall gab es auch noch starke Blutungen aus dem Anus. Alle Symptome in dieser Schwangerschaft scheinen verstärkt zu sein. Diese Schwangerschaft wird nicht leicht für Sie, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun um Sie zu unterstützen!" Nachdem sie dem schockierten Jungen einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf, eilte Madam Pomfrey davon um ein Mittelchen gegen Dracos Kopfschmerzen zu holen.

Harry beobachtete die Entwicklung mit wachsendem Unbehagen und Mitleid. Draco sah nun definitiv krank aus. Er war so weiß wie ein Laken und starrte ununterbrochen auf seinen Bauch, während er vor Angst zitterte. Als die Schulschwester mit einem kleinen Fläschchen mit hellblauem Inhalt in der Hand zurückkehrte, sah der blonde Junge flehentlich zu ihr auf und flüsterte: "Machen Sie, dass es verschwindet, bitte, nehmen Sie es raus, ich will es nicht, nehmen Sie es raus!"

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Ich kann ohne Gerichtsbeschluß keine Abtreibung durchführen. Es tut mir leid!" Draco sah sie für einen Moment enttäuscht an, doch dann kehrte die Hoffnung in seine Züge zurück und er wandte sich mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick an den alten Zauberer.

"Bitte, Professor Dumbledore, Sie sind der Großmeister des Hexengamot. Können Sie nicht einfach die Erlaubnis erteilen?"

Harry konnte nicht verstehen was da vor sich ging. Was hatte das Hexengamot damit zu tun?

"Ich würde dir gerne helfen, mein lieber Junge, aber du bist noch minderjährig. Deine Mutter wird als deine gesetzliche Vertreterin die Erlaubnis beantragen müssen." Das fröhliche Zwinkern in seinen weisen Augen wurde nun von einer leisen Traurigkeit überschattet, aber der alte Zauberer schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Ich werde sie natürlich sofort von dieser schwierigen Situation in Kenntnis versetzen", versprach Dumbledore.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und sagte schließlich leise: "Narcissa wird die Erlaubnis nicht beantragen."

Auf den betretenen Gesichtern konnte man ablesen, dass sie alle Snape zustimmten. Narcissa Malfoy war dem Dunklen Lord zu ergeben und zu ängstlich, um sich gegen seine Wünsche zu richten.

"Warum kannst du es nicht einfach abtreiben, Poppy? Draco wurde vergewaltigt, da sollte es ihm doch sicher erlaubt sein, zu entscheiden, ob er das Kind haben will oder nicht!" warf Harry wütend ein und durchbrach die bedrückende Stille, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über den Raum gelegt hatte.

"In der Zauberergemeinschaft sind Abtreibungen gesetzlich verboten, da wir so wenige sind, und jedes neugeborene Kind willkommen ist. Nur in bestimmten Fällen, was auch Dracos einschließen würde, gibt es das Recht, beim obersten Gerichtshof der Zauberer eine Erlaubnis für eine Abtreibung zu beantragen. In Dracos Fall müßte seine Mutter diesen Schritt unternehmen, da er mit sechzehn noch minderjährig ist", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem nachsichtigen und etwas müden Lächeln.

"Das ist nicht gerecht, Professor! Die Muggel führen auch Abtreibungen durch. Vielleicht könnten wir ihn in ein Muggelkrankenhaus bringen!" Harry wollte dem blonden Jungen so sehr helfen, der nicht einmal mehr zu verstehen schien, was um ihn herum vorging.

"Vorzügliche Idee, Potter, wir werden Mr. Malfoy in ein Muggelkrankenhaus bringen und es Ihnen überlassen den Muggeln zu erklären wie es möglich ist, dass ein sechzehnjähriger Junge schwanger ist und deshalb eine Abtreibung benätigt!", spottete Snape.

"Oh!" Harry fühlte wie sich sein Gesicht rötete.

"Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape, ich muss Sie jetzt bitten, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Meine Patienten brauchen dringend Ruhe. Sie können ihre Diskussion morgen fortführen!" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Madam Pomfrey die beiden Männer vehement aus ihrem Krankenflügel bevor sie sich wieder Draco zuwendete.

"Drinken Sie nun freundlicherweise den schmerzstillenden Trank und versuchen Sie zu schlafen."

Die Schulschwester reichte Draco ein winziges Glasfläschchen, das er ohne weitere Umstände leerte. Im nächsten Moment erbrach er alles in einem Schwall über seinen Pyjama und die Bettdecke. Madam Pomfrey war sichtlich beunruhigt und murmelte wieder leise vor sich hin während sie das Bett neu bezog und Draco dabei half, seinen Mund zu waschen und einen neuen Pyjama anzuziehen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Ich muss etwas nachsehen und eine andere Medizin vorbereiten. Seid so gut und schlaft ein wenig; ihr braucht beide Ruhe. Das wird sicher auch ein wenig gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich zu Draco und Harry und eilte in ihr Büro.

Harry beobachtete wie Draco sich in seine Decke kuschelte und sie sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen über den Kopf zog. Nur kurze Zeit später zuckte und erbebte die zusammengekauerte Form unter der Bettdecke und leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Draco weinte. Die Geräusche ließen Harry zusammenzucken. Jedes Schluchzen stieß wie ein rostiges Messer in sein Herz. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schien ihn an Dracos Seite zu ziehen. Er mußte einfach irgend etwas tun, damit der andere Junge sich wieder besser fühlte, glücklich. Er wollte Draco trösten und ihn beschützen. Er wollte Dracos Körper so sehr in seinen Armen spüren, wollte wieder spüren wie Draco sich an ihn schmiegte, wollte wieder sanft über das seidige Haar streicheln.

Harry stand auf und überlegte kurz, ob er den blonden Slytherin wirklich trösten sollte. War es das Risiko wert, dass Draco wahrscheinlich sofort mit einem gemeinen Zauberspruch antworten würde? Entschlossen trat Harry an Dracos Bett.

"Draco -", flüsterte er sanft. "Weinst du?"

'Dumme Frage', dachte Harry, wütend auf sich selbst. Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke von Dracos Gesicht. Wie eine kreischende Todesfee flog ihm Draco sofort ins Gesicht.

"Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Möchtest du noch ein bißchen mehr mit mir spielen? Der heilige Potter ist wohl wieder mal unterwegs um mich zu retten, nur um mich dann fallen zu lassen, wenn er die dreckigen Details hört! Du verdammtes Arschloch!"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt Dracos Handgelenke zu packen, um den rasenden Slytherin davon abzuhalten, immer wieder in Harrys Gesicht zu schlagen.

"Es tut mir leid, Draco, das wollte ich nicht, ehrlich!", flehte Harry den hysterischen Jungen mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Als Draco sich nicht im geringsten beeindruckt zeigte, entschloss sich Harry das einzige zu tun, was er wenigsten einmal in seinem Leben tun wollte. Wenn Draco ihn nun so sehr haßte und das hier seine letzte Chance war würde er es gleich jetzt tun während er Draco fest in Händen hielt.

Harry beugte sich über Draco und fing den Mund des kreischenden Jungen in einem verzweifelten Kuss ein. Als Draco erstarrte befürchtete Harry, dass sich nun dessen kleine, weiße Zähne unbarmherzig in Harrys Lippe bohren würden.

Harrys Augen flogen überrascht auf als Draco sich entspannte und eine sanfte Zunge in seinen Mund schlüpfte.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi Leutchen! Tja, ist schon ein Monat her, dass ich ein Kapitel eingestellt habe. Meine Prioritäten haben sich zwischendurch verschoben, nun bin ich aber wieder zurück. Hier nun ein neues Kapitel. Erfreulicherweise hat die Geschichte doch einige Leser, nicht so erfreulich dagegen ist, dass nur ganz wenige sich zu einem Review aufraffen können. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ein paar mehr von euch den inneren Schweinehund überwinden könnten und wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen von sich hinterlassen. Es ist schon schöner, wenn man weiß für wen man eigentlich schreibt und warum, statt nur mit einer anonymen Nummer von 'Hits' konfrontiert zu werden. Ein Dankeschön an all diejenigen, die bisher Kommis hinterlassen haben und auch an diejenigen, die bisher diese Geschichte auf ihre Favoritenliste oder auch Story Alerts Liste gesetzt haben._

_Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen des 4. Kapitels!_

**Lord Voldemorts Erbe**

**Kapitel 4**

Draco hatte sich noch nie zuvor so 'ganz' gefüllt. Zuerst hatte er auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor ihm eingeschlagen, völlig und sinnlos wütend, sein größter Wunsch den anderen zu verletzen, doch dann fühlte er wie sich diese weichen Lippen so hart und verzweifelt auf seine pressten, und seine eigene Verzweiflung antwortete.

Sein Herz flatterte in seiner Brust, Energie floß in prickelnden Strömen durch sein Blut und sein Körper reagierte auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Draco schob seine Zunge in Harrys Mund, liebkoste eine schüchterne Zunge während seine Hände sich unter das Shirt des Gryffindors schoben, zu seinem wohlgeformten, flachen Bauch, wo sie die weiche, glatte Haut berührten. Harrys Hände gaben seine Handgelenke frei und strichen über seine Seiten, bewegten sich zu seinem Rücken und dann hinunter, weiter hinunter. Als Dracos Atem stockte ließ Harry ihn sofort los. Sie sahen einander atemlos an, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen in geröteten Gesichtern.

"Entschuldigung!", murmelte Harry ängstlich.

"Wofür?", flüsterte Draco, ganz gefangen genommen von dem Anblick dieser unglaublich grünen Augen.

"Dafür dass ich dich geküsst habe." Harrys Gesicht wurde noch roter.

"Küss mich nochmal!", forderte Draco den anderen atemlos auf.

Das glückliche Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht ließ seine Augen leuchten wie eine grüne Sonne, die tief in Dracos Seele brannte und diesen Augenblick unvergeßlich für ihn machte. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und bewegten sich langsam mit schwerem Atem wieder aufeinander zu als sich plötzlich die Tür zum Stiegenhaus öffnete und Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini herein schlenderten.

"Was tust du auf Dracos Bett, Potter?" fuhr Pansy ihn aufgebracht an. Ihre glitzernden Augen beobachteten mißtrauisch wie die beiden Jungen mit knallroten Gesichtern auseinander stoben. "Was habt ihr gerade gemacht?" wollte sie nun wissen.

Harry kehrte eilends in sein eigenes Bett zurück und versuchte mit allen Mitteln den forschenden Blicken der Slytherins auszuweichen.

"Gar nichts, Pansy, was glaubst du denn! Potter hat mich schon wieder mal belästigt! Was macht ihr beide überhaupt hier? Ist Zaubertränke schon vorbei?" fragte Draco während er unauffällig versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Blaise sah immer wieder mit einem nachdenklichen, fast schon finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her.

"Wir sind natürlich gekommen um zu sehen wie es dir geht, Draco! Freust du dich denn nicht, mich zu sehen?" schmollte Pansy.

"Natürlich freue ich mich, dich zu sehen, Pansy," Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "aber ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung und im Moment ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen. Mir ist gerade wirklich nicht nach reden zumute. Pomfrey wird gleich mit einem schmerzstillenden Trank für mich zurückkommen und dann werde ich versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Vielleicht könntest du morgen kommen und mich besuchen wenn es mir ein bißchen besser geht, Pansy?" Draco tat sein Bestes um sich so zu benehmen, als ob in den letzten Minuten nichts Weltbewegendes passiert wäre.

"Alles klar, Draco, wir kommen dann morgen nochmal und lassen dich jetzt _alleine_. Komm schon, Pansy!" sagte Blaise, dessen dunkle Augen sich in Draco zu bohren schienen, und schob die sich sträubende Pansy aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Oh verdammt, die vermuten irgendwas", winselte Draco und schlug sich verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Tut mir leid, Draco! Ich wollte dir keine Probleme machen", flüsterte Harry mit einem scheuen Blick auf Draco.

"Warum entschuldigst du dich immer, Potter?", rief Draco genervt. "Ich wollte es auch, also wäre es genauso meine Schuld! Ich hoffe nur die kommen nicht darauf was wir wirklich tun wollten."

Er fragte sich für einen Moment, warum er überhaupt und ausgerechnet Harry Potter hatte küssen wollen, und einen Jungen noch dazu.

"Und warum nennst du mich immer Potter? Ich heiße Harry! Wenigstens könntest du mich bei meinem Namen nennen!" zischte nun Harry.

"Potter ist auch dein Name. Ach was...Harry! Da! Zufrieden?" Draco rollte mit den Augen und legte sich hin um die Bettdecke wieder über seinen Kopf zu ziehen bis nur mehr ein blondes Haarbüschel zu sehen war und ein undeutliches Gemurmel unter der Bettdecke hervordrang. "Ich schlaf jetzt!"

Harry rollte auch mit den Augen und lächelte. Innerhalb von Minuten hörte man leises Schnarchen von Dracos Bett. Harry fühlte sich sehr zufrieden als er so in dem kalten, weißen Krankenflügel lag und zu dem anderen Jungen hinüberstarrte und beobachtete wie dessen Bettdecke mit jedem Atemzug ein kleines Stückchen hinunterrutschte und ein engelsgleiches Gesicht enthüllte. Es war schwer für ihn zu glauben, dass dieser Junge, der ihm nur durch seine Anwesenheit dieses leichte und warme Gefühl vermittelte, der gleiche arrogante Arsch war, der ihn und alle seine Freunde jahrelang beleidigt hatte.

Sie waren von Anfang an auf verschiedenen Seiten gestanden und es war mit jedem Jahr nur noch schlimmer geworden. Wie würden wohl die Leute darauf reagieren, wenn sie plötzlich...was? War Draco nun sein 'Freund' nach diesem einen Kuss? Harry hatte vorher noch nicht einmal gewußt, dass er an Jungs interessiert war. Eine Weile war er auf Cho gestanden, aber der Kuss von ihr war verglichen mit Dracos Kuss dem erotischen Genuss nahegekommen von einem Hund abgeschlabbert zu werden.

Harry fühlte wie sich sein Magen nervös zusammenkrampfte als er sich vorstellte wie seine Freunde darauf reagieren würden dass er nun...zusammen war mit Draco. Was würden Rons Eltern wohl sagen, die ihn wie einen Sohn aufgenommen hatten? Die Malfoys und Weasleys haßten einander seit Ewigkeiten! Er wollte nicht mal wissen, wie der Rest der Zauberer und Hexen darauf reagieren würden, dass ihr 'Retter' Harry Potter eine Beziehung mit Lucius Malfoys Sohn hatte. Harry konnte schon lebhaft die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten vor Augen sehen:_ "_Harry Potter: Der schwule Junge, der überlebte!"

Harry schauderte. Falls Dracos Schwangerschaft public werden würde, würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Diese Schwangerschaft war einfach nur furchtbar. Draco litt und hatte Angst und niemand wollte ihm helfen! Harry war fest entschlossen, Draco aus diesem Schlamassel rauszuhelfen! Er würde Hermine um Hilfe bitten. Die schlaue Hexe würde sicher einen Ausweg für Draco finden, falls es einen gab.

Als Hermine und Ron eine halbe Stunde später den Krankenflügel betraten setzte Harry Hermine sofort auf das Problem an, wie ein Jäger seinen Jagdhund auf seine Beute. Obwohl Draco noch immer nicht sehr beliebt war bei Hermine und Ron, waren doch beide bereit Draco zu helfen diese Monstrosität, die Voldemort ihm eingepflanzt hatte, loszuwerden. Hermines Augen glänzten als ihr Gedächtnis alle gespeicherten Fakten zu Schwangerschaft und Abtreibung auszuspucken begann.

"Du weißt aber, Harry, dass es Draco gesetzlich verboten ist, abzutreiben? Ihr könnt in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen falls ihr erwischt werdet! Wir können ihn logischerweise auch nicht in eins unserer Krankenhäuser bringen. Es könnte da jedoch eine andere Lösung geben, aber ich muss erst in ein paar Büchern nachsehen. Ich hab da schon eine Idee", sagte Hermine eifrig.

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an. Während Ron sich über die Zaubertränkestunde beschwerte und die Punkte, die Snape den Gryffindors diesesmal abgenommen hatte, dachte Harry darüber nach wie er seinen Freunden am besten von der Entwicklung mit Draco erzählen konnte.

"Äh, Hermine, Ron, ich muss euch etwas erzählen." Harry wurde so rot wie eine Tomate. "Also...es ist...ich meine...wißt ihr..." Harry holte tief Luft. "Ich hab' Draco geküsst und er hat mich zurück geküsst!"

Harrys Herz raste als ob er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht hätte. Seine Freunde sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen an.

"Du und Malfoy...geküsst? So richtig mit Lippen aufeinander?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

"So richtig mit deiner Zunge in seinem Mund?", würgte Ron hervor.

"Eigentlich war es mehr seine Zunge in meinem Mund", berichtigte Harry mit zitternder Stimme und einem nervösen Lächeln.

"Bist du verrückt geworden, Harry?", schrie Ron entsetzt auf; in den hohen Tonlagen kam es allerdings als ein quiekendes Piepsen heraus.

Draco stöhnte und wältzte sich auf die andere Seite, seine Augen noch immer im Schlaf geschlossen.

"Ron, sei leise!", schimpfte Hermine. "Wenn es Harry glücklich macht, dann kann er Malfoy küssen so oft er will", fügte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln in Harrys Richtung hinzu, was Ron übertriebene Würgelaute entlockte.

"Danke, Mine!", seufzte Harry, erleichtert darüber, dass wenigstens einer seiner Freunde seine Entscheidung und damit auch seine sexuelle Orientierung akzeptiert hatte.

"Kumpel, bist du dir sicher? Ich meine...Malfoy! Komm schon, Harry, schau dir an wie der aussieht!", versuchte es Ron nun noch einmal.

Harry lächtelte verzaubert. "Ja, er sieht wie ein Engel aus wenn er schläft, findest du nicht auch?"

Ron starrte Harry entsetzt an. "Er sieht wie ein Frettchen aus, Kumpel, nicht wie ein Engel! Sie mal wie weiß sein Gesicht ist und wie spitz seine Nase und wie dünn er ist und...!"

"Ron, halt die Klappe!", zischte Hermine und stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. Der rieb sich sofort die schmerzende Stelle und sah seine Freundin zornig an.

"Aber er könnte Cho oder irgendeines der anderen Mädchen haben!", protestierte Ron trotzig.

"Wenn Harry Draco will, dann werden wir ihn in seiner Entscheidung unterstützen, Ron! Harry will weder Cho noch ein anderes Mädchen, er mag offensichtlich Jungs!" belehrte ihn Hermine mit einem nervösen Zucken um den Mund.

"Oh!" Ron's Gesicht nahm in sekundenschnelle einen Rotton an, der sich furchtbar mit seinen roten Haaren schlug. "Ooooooh!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Ron seinen Freund, der sich mittlerweile wünschte, dass sich der Boden auftun würde um ihn zu verschlingen. Harry hätte alles gegeben um seine dumme Idee, seinen Freunden von dem Kuss zu erzählen, ungeschehen zu machen.

"Äh...wenn du auf Jungs stehst...Ich meine, wenn du Malfoy magst, dann...dann ist das für mich auch okay!", stotterte Ron unbehaglich.

"Wirklich?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund mißtrauisch.

"Sicher doch, Kumpel!", versicherte ihm Ron mit seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen, das alle Zweifel, die Harry gehegt hatte, endgültig zerstreute.

"Danke, Ron! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Harry konnte fast den Stein von seinem Herzen fallen hören.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, es ist schon spät und Sie müssen beide ihr Abendessen in der Großen Halle einnehmen. Mr. Potter wird morgen früh wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen." Madam Pomfrey war mit einem kleinen Tablett in Händen aus ihrem Büro geeilt und scheuchte nun die beiden Gryffindors mit unnachgiebiger Miene aus dem Krankenflügel.

Die Schulschwester stellte das Tablett auf Dracos Nachtkästchen ab und schickte sich an ihn aufzuwecken.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen aufwachen und versuchen ihr Abendessen zu essen", sagte sie leise als Draco sich die Augen mit einem Stöhnen rieb.

"'bin nicht hungrig", murmelte Draco, nur um sich wieder in sein Kissen zu kuscheln und die Augen zu schließen.

Zwei Teller angehäuft mit allerlei Leckereien erschienen plötzlich auf Harrys und Dracos Nachttischen und ließen Harry das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen während Draco gequält aufstöhnte.

"Ich kann jetzt nicht essen, bitte!", wimmerte er, als der Essensgeruch drohte ihm den Magen umzudrehen.

"Wir werden einen Trank versuchen, der ihren Magen beruhigen sollte, Mr. Malfoy. Versuchen Sie ihn so lange wie möglich unten zu behalten!" Madam Pomfrey holte ein Fläschchen mit pinkfarbenem Inhalt hervor und hielt eine Schüssel bereit für den Fall, dass Draco sich übergeben mußte. Draco tat genau das im selben Moment als die ekelhaft süßliche Flüssigkeit Eintritt in seinen Magen begehrte. Die krampfhaften Konvulsionen brachten die Bauchschmerzen zurück und entlockten ihm klägliche Jammerlaute während Madam Pomfrey unzufrieden vor sich hin murmelte.

"Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit Ihnen die Medizin auf eine Weise zu verabreichen, die ihr Körper problemlos akzeptieren sollte, Mr. Malfoy! Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass Sie genug essen und trinken in ihrem Zustand, also habe ich einige Zäpfchen vorbereitet anstelle der Tränke. Ich werde Ihnen gleich jetzt eines gegen die Übelkeit geben, damit Sie Ihr Abendessen dieses Mal hoffentlich ohne Komplikationen zu sich nehmen können. Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu mir!", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

Draco war verwirrt. Mißtrauisch beobachtete er wie die Schwester eines dieser glänzenden Dinger von dem kleinen Tablett nahm, das sie auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Es war ungefähr so groß wie sein Daumen und an einem Ende abgerundet. Draco fragte sich, was die alte Wachtel wohl damit vor hatte. Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und zuckte zusammen als er ihre kalte Hand auf seiner Haut spürte. Flink zog sie seine Pyjamahose bis auf seine Oberschenkel herunter und schob seine obere Hüfte nach vorne bis er halb auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam.

"Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?", schrie er erschrocken und versuchte seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen, doch ihre Hand schlug tadelnd auf seine.

"Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Mr. Malfoy! Ich will natürlich das Zäpfchen einführen. Liegen Sie still und versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen und es wird vorbei sein bevor Sie es merken!"

Draco grub sein nun knallrotes Gesicht in seinen Polster und biß die Zähne zusammen als eine Hand seine Hinterbacken auseinanderschob und die neuartige Medizin trotz seines Versuches sie auszusperren in seinem Hinterteil verschwand. Sobald er die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, wurde er mit Harrys Anblick konfrontiert, der mit roten Wangen fasziniert auf seine entblößte Körpermitte starrte. Draco verfluchte Madam Pomfrey dafür, dass sie nicht den Vorhang geschlossen hatte für diese zweifelhafte Heilbehandlung.

Harry war sich nicht sicher was da vor sich ging. Poppy hatte Dracos Pyjamahose runtergezogen und die sanfte Rundung seiner Hüfte entblößt, gefolgt von einem Busch blonder Haare und einem Teil von Dracos Genitalien. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf dem Hinterteil des blonden Jungen und schon zuckte Draco zusammen und lief knallrot an. Harry fühlte die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen als sich seine Hose plötzlich ausbeulte. Natürlich hatte er gewußt, was ein Zäpfchen war, aber offensichtlich war Draco noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben damit in Kontakt gekommen. Als ihm bewußt wurde, dass Draco ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah, wendete er schuldbewußt seine Augen ab und versuchte sich auf sein Nachtmahl statt auf Dracos nackte Haut zu konzentrieren. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass er durch so eine Szene erregt wurde?

Im selben Moment als die Schwester ihn losließ zog Draco dankbar seine Hose wieder hoch. Das Gefühl des Fremdkörpers in ihm machte ihn halb verrückt. Draco verzog das Gesicht als er nach einigen Positionswechseln auf dem Bett keine Erleichterung verspürte. Erst nach einigen Minuten war das störende Gefühl verschwunden, wunderbarerweise zusammen mit der Übelkeit, die ihn schon seit dem Morgen geplagt hatte. Mißtrauisch begutachtete er sein Abendessen bevor er es vorsichtig kostete. Es landete problemlos in seinem Magen und blieb auch dort. Draco grinste glücklich und machte sich mit Heißhunger darüber her.

"Wie ich sehe hat die Medizin Wunder gewirkt, Mr. Malfoy. Vergessen Sie nicht zu trinken, Sie brauchen die Flüssigkeit", bemerkte die Heilerin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Es war für ihn ein fremdartiges Gefühl von der strengen Frau angelächelt zu werden. Draco putzte den Teller in Windeseile leer und schlief bald zufrieden ein, während Harry noch lange beim Schein einer einzelnen Kerze wach lag und Draco beim Schlafen zusah.

_A/N: Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel, und vergeßt nicht ein paar Worte für mich zu hinterlassen. ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: mir gehört hier nichts, was Geld wert wäre. /heul/

A/N: Weil ich heute so großzügig gelaunt bin kriegt ihr gleich noch ein Kapitel, obwohl ich schwer enttäuscht bin, dass hier anscheinend fast nur Inferi lesen. Hehehe! Ein spezielles Dankeschön an die Wölfin (silbernewolfsfrau), weil sie bisher meine einzige Stammreviewerin für diese Geschichte ist! Ihr solltet euch auch bei ihr bedanken, denn ohne ihre Reviews hätte ich diese Geschichte schon geschmissen und würde euch hiermit keine Kurzweil bieten. Ich bin ein sehr sensibles Wesen, und wenn ihr euch wieder so zurückhaltet kann es sein, dass ich mal kurz keinen Sinn darin sehe die Geschichte weiterzuführen, also wundert euch nicht wenn ein paar Tage lang kein Update kommt. Man kann ja leider seine Leser mit gar nichts bestechen, verlocken oder auch erpressen, damit sie ein paar Worte hinterlassen. /schnüff/ Ich bin zutiefst getroffen! Ich biete euch gleich gar nicht an täglich ein neues Kapitel einzustellen wenn ihr brav reviewt, ihr tut es ja doch nicht! Oder doch?

* * *

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen des 5. Kapitels!_

Lord Voldemorts Erbe

Kapitel 5

_Mein lieber Sohn,_

_Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du im Moment so schwere Zeiten durchleben mußt, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass dir Madam Pomfrey die beste medizinische Unterstützung zukommen läßt, die in dieser Situation möglich ist. Es gibt leider nichts, was ich tun könnte um dir zu helfen. Mir blutet das Herz dabei, aber ich kann nicht gegen seinen Wunsch handeln. Du mußt das verstehen!_

_Es macht mich sehr traurig, dass du wütend auf mich bist, Draco, aber ich muss es akzeptieren, da ich es wahrscheinlich auch verdient habe. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen und diese Schuld werde ich für immer mit mir tragen. Ich hoffe noch immer, dass alles gut ausgehen wird, und dass du deinem Vater und mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst._

_Draco, es gibt nichts, was du derzeit tun kannst, außer auf dich und deine Gesundheit zu achten! Versuche nichts Dummes! Nachdem du sein Kind zur Welt gebracht hast wirst du dein Leben fortführen können wie du es vor dieser unglücklichen Situation getan hast._

_Vergiß nicht fleißig zu lernen, denn gute Noten sind die Basis für dein zukünftiges Leben!_

_Deine Mutter_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco knüllte wütend den Brief zusammen, den er gerade von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte. Es war nur einer von vielen in einem regen Briefwechsel zwischen seiner Mutter und ihm seit er von seiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Der Brief hatte den gleichen Inhalt wie all die anderen, die er davor erhalten hatte. Es würde keine Hilfe von ihrer Seite kommen. Sie war nur an guten Noten interessiert und schob die Schwangerschaft beiseite als ob sie nur eine kleine Unpässlichkeit wäre.

Draco schnaubte wütend. Lernen war ungefähr das letzte was ihn im Moment interessierte. Er konnte nur an das grauenhafte Ding in ihm drinnen denken. Pomfrey hatte Slytherins Hauslehrer mit der undankbaren und für beide Parteien höchst peinlichen Aufgabe beauftragt, Draco dreimal am Tag die benötigten Zäpfchen zu verabreichen, damit Draco nicht jedesmal die Stiegen rauflaufen mußte. Die Zäpfchen konnten ihn zwar meistens von der andauernden Übelkeit befreien, dafür hatten sich aber mit der Zeit immer schlimmer werdende Bauchkrämpfe dazugesellt, gegen die Madam Pomfrey noch kein Mittel gefunden hatte, das ihn völlig davon befreien konnte. Seine Noten hatten sich in diesen ersten beiden Wochen in der Schule drastisch verschlechtert. Es half auch nicht wirklich, dass er statt seine Hausaufgaben zu machen lieber seine Zeit damit verbrachte nach Büchern zu suchen, die Informationen über Abtreibung enthielten oder damit, Harry im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen.

Harry betrat den genannten Raum, wie immer unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, nur um Draco wieder einmal auf dem weich gepolsterten Sofa wie schon so oft während der letzten Tage grübelnd vorzufinden. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, Draco so leiden zu sehen. Leise trat er an Dracos Seite und strich ihm sanft übers Haar bevor er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf das seidig weiche Haar drückte, was Draco ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Harry, als er ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament in Dracos Hand erspähte.

"Das ist nur die Antwort von meiner Mutter." Draco seufzte und schaute unglücklich auf den Brief. "Sie will einfach nicht zu Gericht gehen, egal wie sehr ich sie anbettle!"

"Vielleicht brauchst du die Erlaubnis zur Abtreibung gar nicht mehr, Draco. Hermine hat etwas gefunden. Sie wird, sobald sie Rons Knutschversuchen entkommen kann, in den Raum der Wünsche kommen."

Harry grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ron und Hermine waren diesen Sommer, als sie zu Besuch bei den Weasleys gewesen war, ein Paar geworden. Ron ließ das Mädchen kaum aus den Augen, während Hermine ihr bestes gab um aus Ron einen 'besseren Menschen' zu machen, wie sie es nannte, was für Ron bedeutete mehr lernen und weniger schmatzen. Die einzige Zeit, die sie getrennt verbrachten waren die Stunden die sie tot für die Welt über staubige alte Bücher gebeugt in der Bücherei verbrachte. Die Suche nach einem Mittel um Dracos Problem zu lösen hatte bereits ihren Tribut gefordert und Ron war in letzter Zeit dazu übergegangen, sich wie eine Klette an seine Freundin zu hängen.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie etwas brauchbares gefunden hat. Ich halte das alles nicht mehr aus!", jammerte Draco und warf den zusammengeknüllten Brief auf den Beistelltisch.

Harry umarmte Draco, hielt ihn wie in einem Kokon umfangen, und versuchte ihm die Sicherheit und Wärme zu geben die ihm in seinem Leben fehlten. Draco kuschelte sich an Harry und seufzte zufrieden. Harry hätte gerne so viel mehr getan als seinen Freund nur zu halten und zu küssen, aber Draco war über die Vergewaltigung noch immer nicht hinweg und verkrampfte sich jedesmal wenn Harrys Hand auch nur in die Nähe eines intimen Körperteils kam. Harry hatte noch nie so oft in seinem Leben Hand an sich selbst gelegt wie in den letzten beiden Wochen. Einen Freund zu haben aber ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen war die Hölle. Harry wollte weiter gehen, wollte alles, aber er würde warten bis Draco bereit war.

Eine halbe Stunde später tauchte Hermine mit einem verlegen lächelnden Ron im Schlepptau auf, ein einzelnes Buch in der Hand und ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie versperrte die Tür mit einem praktischen Zauber und das Paar setzte sich auf das Sofa, das demjenigen gegenüberstand auf dem Harry und Draco sich aneinander kuschelten.

"Ich hab' es gefunden!", platzte sie heraus und wedelte mit einem neu aussehenden grünen Buch in ihrer Hand vor ihren Augen herum. "Ich konnte in keinem der Bücher in Hogwarts' Bibliothek etwas finden, also habe ich meinen Eltern geschrieben, dass wir Verhütungsmittel und ähnliches in Kräuterkunde studieren und dass ich gerne das Wissen, das die Muggelfrauen in den alten Zeiten besaßen, einbringen würde..." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause um die Spannung noch zu erhöhen. "...und hier ist es!" Ihr Lächeln hätte einem Blitzlicht Ehre gemacht.

"Evas Kräuter: Eine Geschichte der Verhütung und Abtreibung im Westen von John M. Riddle" las Draco laut vor. "Ein Muggel Buch über Kräuter?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Nun, die Muggelfrauen haben schon seit jeher ihre eigenen Methoden gehabt um mit Hilfe von Kräutern ihre Fruchtbarkeit zu kontrollieren und ungewollte Schwangerschaften zu beenden. Als sich unsere gegenwärtige Medizin entwickelte, die von Männern dominiert wird, wurden dieses Wissen verboten und Frauen die es verwendeten wurden von der Römisch Katholischen Kirche als Hexen angeklagt. Der Gebrauch von Kräutern ist nicht mehr Allgemeingut, aber einige Muggelfrauen verwenden sie noch immer, vor allem in den USA, wo Abtreibungen verboten sind", erklärte Hermine mit vor Begeisterung glänzenden Augen.

"Es werden viele Kräuter genannt, aber Tansy und Pennyroyal scheinen am wirksamsten zu sein. Ich glaube deine Schwangerschaft ist in deinem Körper sicherer verankert als die durchschnittliche weibliche Schwangerschaft. Wir werden vielleicht die stärksten Kräuter brauchen. Normalerweise braut man einen Tee, der dann über mehrere Tage hinweg pünktlich alle vier Stunden getrunken werden muss. Das einzige Problem ist, dass die Kräuter in verschiedenen Formen genannt werden. Man kann frische oder getrocknete Kräuter oder einen Kräuterauszug verwenden. Wir müssen zuerst herausfinden welche Kräuter wir in die Hände kriegen können bevor wir bestimmen können, wieviel genau du nehmen mußt, Draco."

"Wie soll die Abtreibung geheim bleiben, wenn Draco den Tee alle vier Stunden trinken muss?", fragte Harry, besorgt darüber was passieren würde, wenn irgendjemand mitbekommen würde, dass sie eine illegale Abtreibung versuchten. "Das Ministerium wird Draco vielleicht verhaften lassen wenn das auffliegt!"

Harry hoffte, dass der Name des Muggel Autors nicht ein schlechtes Omen für ihren Plan war.

"Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen, Harry! Wir werden einen Weg finden es zu konzentrieren und die Abtreibung voranzutreiben." Draco versuchte seinen Freund mit einem sanften Lächeln und einem Kuss zu beruhigen, was Ron wieder mal dazu veranlasste übertriebene Würgegeräusche von sich zu geben, wofür er sich strafende Blicke von Harry und Draco und eine Kopfnuß von seiner Freundin einhandelte.

"Harry hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Draco!", warnte Hermine. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie sehr wir die Kräuter konzentrieren können, ohne dass es für dich gefährlich wird. Es wird ohnehin nicht leicht für dich werden, da du Krämpfe haben und stark bluten wirst. Du könntest sogar vergiftet werden wenn wir eine zu hohe Konzentration verwenden. Die Kräuter könnten deine Nieren oder Leber angreifen, also müssen wir bei der Zubereitung des Tees sehr vorsichtig sein."

Hermine hatte ein wenig von ihrer Begeisterung verloren und sah nun doch ein wenig besorgt drein.

"Du könntest es über das Wochenende tun, Draco, und sobald das Ganze am Laufen ist kannst du in den Krankenflügel gehen und sagen, dass du nicht wüßtest, was die Ursache ist", schlug Ron vor.

Draco hatte das fast unkontrollierbare Verlangen sein Gesicht zu verziehen als das Wiesel seinen Vornamen benutzte, aber er überredete sich selbst, dass es wohl das beste für die Beziehung mit Harry war, nett zu Ron, dem Wiesel, zu sein.

"Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Dann sollten wir sobald wie möglich Tansy und Pennyroyal besorgen. Ich werde mich mal in Snapes Büro umsehen. Er verstaut dort seine privaten Zaubertränkezutaten in einem Schrank" schlug Draco vor.

"Wir könnten Neville fragen, ob er weiß wo wir die Kräuter herkriegen könnten," bot Harry an, während er langsam durch das grüne Buch blätterte.

Die beschriebenen Nebenwirkungen ließen ihn innerlich erschaudern. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass Draco diese möglicherweise giftigen Kräuter nehmen sollte um abzutreiben. Bei der Aussicht, dass Draco sich während der Fehlgeburt vor Schmerzen winden würde krampfte sich Harrys Magen vor Mitleid zusammen, aber es war allemal besser als Voldemorts Brut zu gebären, was sicherlich auch schmerzhaft sein würde.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

"Neville ist sehr gut in Kräuterkunde und er weiß einiges was selbst ich nicht weiß. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mit einbeziehen", bemerkte Hermine.

"Nein! Ich will nicht, dass Longbottom oder sonst jemand davon erfährt!" Dracos Augen weiteten sich panisch. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass auch nur eine weitere Person von der Vergewaltigung oder der Schwangerschaft erfahren würden.

Harrys Arme schlossen sich sofort enger um ihn. "Ist schon okay, Draco, wir werden ihm nicht sagen wofür wir die Info brauchen", versuchte Harry den in seinen Armen zitternden Jungen zu beruhigen.

"Na gut, dann fragst du Neville und ich werde versuchen aus Snapes Büro zu stehlen was wir brauchen." Draco entspannte sich wieder in Harrys Umarmung. Er war dankbar für Harrys Unterstützung. Merlin, er schätzte dieser Tage sogar das Schlammblut und das Wiesel. Das mußten wohl die Hormone sein!

Ron und Hermine redeten noch eine Weile mit den beiden, aber gingen bald, um etwas Spaß zu haben, wie Ron mit einem schelmischen Grinsen sagte. Draco fand die Vorstellung, wie das Wiesel und das Schlammblut zugange waren übelkeiterregend, aber die Vorstellung, dass er und Harry...

"Harry, würdest du gerne etwas tun?", fragte Draco leicht errötend.

"Etwas? Was meinst du denn?" Harry sah Draco fragend an, bis er überrascht zusammenzuckte als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Schritt legte und Draco seine Hose zu öffnen begann.

"Draco, was tust du denn da? Ich dachte du willst nicht...Ich meine...was tust du da, Draacooo?" Harry war bereit bevor Draco ihn überhaupt berührt hatte.

Draco erstarrte als seine Hand sich um das fremde Fleisch schloss, Harrys Haut seidig weich unter seinen Fingern. Er fühlte sich verwirrt und plötzlich unsicher.

"Draco? Du mußt das nicht tun. Ich kann warten bis du dazu bereit bist", flüsterte Harry sanft.

"Aber ich will es tun. Du hilfst mir und unterstützt mich immer und ich gebe dir gar nichts zurück. Ich will dir dafür danken, dass du für mich da bist", sagte Draco leise.

"Und das ist deine Art zu mir Danke zu sagen?", scherzte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

Draco lachte und zog Harrys Hose herunter. Plötzlich war all die Unsicherheit und Ratlosigkeit wie verflogen und er wußte, dass er das hier tun wollte. Er berührte und streichelte Harry und schloss schließlich seine Lippen um ihn. Während seine Zunge an der Unterseite von Harrys Glied einen glänzenden Pfad zeichnete liebkosten seine Hände jedes Stück Haut dass sie an Harrys erschauerndem Körper erreichen konnten. Nach nur einer Minute stieß Harry mit einem heiseren Schrei plötzlich tief in Dracos Mund und bittere Flüssigkeit flutete Dracos Geschmacksknospen. Der Geschmack war nichts was Draco mochte, aber es war Harrys Essenz, also mochte er ihn trotzdem.

"Tut mir leid!", flüsterte Harry völlig außer Atem. Sein mit Schweiß überzogener Körper glänzte und seine Augen waren geweitet mit Staunen und Scham.

"Du tust es schon wieder, Harry! Wann wirst du endlich deine lächerliche Gewohnheit aufgeben dich immer und für alles zu entschuldigen?", rief Draco mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich auf Harry warf und dessen offenen Mund mit seinen eigenen Lippen schloss.

Als Harry seine Hose öffnete verkrampfte sich Draco instinktiv, doch er zwang sich dazu, sich zu entspannen. In Gedanken wiederholte er immer wieder, dass dies nur Harry war, niemand sonst, nur Harry. Seine mentale Rettungsleine war vergessen als sich ein Mund um ihn schloss und Harry ihm den Gefallen erwiderte. Reine Wonne ließ ihn bald erzittern bevor er sich erschöpft und glücklich an Harry schmiegte.

"Geht's dir gut, Draco?", fragte Harry später, seine Arme um Draco, besorgt, dass der Blonde in der Zwischenzeit alles bereuen würde.

"Ja, sehr gut!", lächelte Draco. Er konnte in Harrys Gesicht sehen, dass er sich um ihn Sorgen machte. "Es war wundervoll, Harry! Am Anfang hatte ich Angst, aber ich hab es geschafft, weil es mit dir war. Es geht mir gut...und ich bin glücklich!", fügte Draco hinzu. "Ich glaube ich könnte sogar noch weiter mit dir gehen."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er fing wie verrückt zu grinsen an. Es war es wert gewesen zu warten.

Am Abend mußte Draco wieder in das Büro seines Hauslehrers sodass Snape ihm wie üblich ein Zäpfchen verpassen konnte, bevor er in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen würde. Die Prozedur mit Hose runter lassen, sich über Snapes Schreibtisch beugen und das Gefühl zu ertragen wie der ölige Tränkemeister die verhaßte Medizin in ihn hineinschob war an diesem Tag um einiges leichter zu ertragen, da Draco sich ganz auf Snapes Vorratsschrank mit seinen privaten Zaubertrankzutaten anstatt auf seine Hände konzentrierte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher ein Glas mit der Aufschrift 'Pennyroyal Extrakt' erspäht zu haben, bevor er das Büro verlassen und zum Abendessen gehen mußte.

Er gab Harry ein Zeichen ihn nach dem Essen zu treffen. Während des ganzen Abendessens war er aufgewühlt und aufgeregt. Die Erfahrung mit Harry brachte ihn dazu sich nach mehr zu sehnen. Es war als ob eine Droge in seinem Körper zirkulieren würde und andauernden Nachschub fordern würde. Jede Berührung von Harry schien eine von Voldemort aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht zu haben und er brauchte mehr davon, er wollte vergessen. Sobald Harry aus der Großen Halle gekommen war schob Draco ihn einfach in die Besenkammer, die gegenüber der Großen Halle lag, und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern was über Draco gekommen war, aber es lag ihm fern sich über sein Verhalten zu beschweren. Es schien sich alles rasend zu entwickeln und Harry wurde nervös wenn er an den nächsten Schritt dachte. Er hatte noch nie etwas in dieser Art mit einem Jungen gemacht, verdammt, er hatte noch nicht einmal mit einem Mädchen Sex gehabt! Harry war nicht unbedingt scharf darauf sich lächerlich zu machen, so wie beim ersten Mal mit Draco. Es war seiner Meinung nach peinlich genug gewesen so schnell die Kontrolle zu verlieren als Draco ihm einen geblasen hatte. Er würde nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal begehen und unvorbereitet an die Sache herangehen.

Also machte sich Harry, nachdem er sich stundenlang schlaflos in seinem Bett herumgewälzt hatte und sich gefragt hatte wo er sich die notwendige Information beschaffen könnte, unter dem Schutz seines Tarnumhangs auf den Weg in die Bücherei und begann mit einem geflüsterten "Lumos!" die Buchreihen abzusuchen bis er schließlich auf Gold stieß. Er wählte ein Buch mit dem skurrilen und anzüglichen Titel "_Wie zwei Zauberer Spaß mit ihren Zauberstäben haben können_" von Amos Zestnut.

Harrys Gesicht wurde heißer und heißer als er die Seiten umblätterte und sich bewegende Zaubererbilder ihm alles zeigten was er wissen wollte und sogar noch mehr. Er zuckte zusammen als eine Hand sich schwer auf seine Schulter legte.

"Was tust du hier mitten in der Nacht?", zischte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Als Harry in das blendende Licht, erschaffen durch den Zauberstab des anderen, sah, beugte sich die Gestalt über das Buch um sich die offene Seite genauer zu betrachten, die den fleischlichen Genuß zweier Zauberer beim Anilingus darstellte und enthüllte im Licht von Harrys Zauberstab einen blonden Haarschopf und graue, glitzernde Augen.

A/N: Ach ja, dieses Buch von John M. Riddle gibt es wirklich, allerdings nur in Englisch! Ein netter Zufall, dass der Autor so einen passenden Namen hat.

* * *

Und nun klickt mal kurz auf Review da links unten und schreibt "Hallo!" in das Kästchen rein. Büdde! Laßt mich doch hier nicht so hängen! Grummel! Das Internet ist wirklich ein Teufelszeug. Da stirbt man noch an Vereinsamung vor dem Bildschirm. Ein kleines Hallo?

;o)

Gomorrha


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Tja, ich lass mich hier auch mal wieder blicken mit einem neuen Kapitel. _

_Achja, ich habe bisher den Begriff Pennyroyal verwendet. In Deutsch ist das die Poleiminze. Klingt ungefährlich, ist aber giftig. Keine Ahnung warum ich Pennyroyal nicht übersetzt habe, aber da in den deutschen HP-Büchern so gut wie alles übersetzt wird, außer dass der Held nicht Harald Töpfer heißt -würg-, werde ich nun die deutschen Begriffe verwenden._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen des 6. Kapitels!

* * *

_

**Lord Voldemorts Erbe**

**Kapitel 6**

"Gott, ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wegen dir, Draco! Was tust du denn hier?", zischte Harry zurück, um seinen Freund von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek saß und ein höchst zweifelhaftes Buch las.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte nach Informationen über die Dosierung von Poleiminze suchen. Ich habe gesehen, dass Snape sie in seinem Vorratsschrank hat. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, das Zeug dort rauszukriegen", erwiderte Draco leise.

Harry wiegte sich nach der Erklärung bereits in Sicherheit, als Draco die Stirn runzelte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die aufgeschlagene Seite richtete.

"Was zum Teufel liest du da eigentlich, Harry, dass du mich nicht einmal bemerkt hast als ich hereingekommen bin? Ich hätte genausogut Filch sein können! Was ist das - Anilingus?"

Draco begann die Seiten umzublättern. Seine Augen weiteten sich während verlegene Röte sein Gesicht überzog. Harry dagegen war nicht mehr nur rot im Gesicht, seine Gesichtsfarbe erinnerte bereits entschieden an die eigenwillige Schattierung die Rons Gesicht angenommen hatte, nachdem er durch seine Nase Kürbissaft über eine völlig schockierte Hermine geprustet hatte.

"Ich...das heißt...du hast gesagt...Draco, I hab' noch nie...Ich wollte nur...äh...ein paar Informationen finden", stotterte Harry, der sich sehnlichst wünschte, dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlingen würde.

"Informationen über...Sex zwischen Männern? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass wir solche Bücher in unserer Bibliothek haben", sagte Draco erstaunt und betrachtete Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Wozu brauchst du denn sowas?"

"Ich wollte es richtig machen, für dich, damit es für dich gut wird, ich hab' noch nie...", flüsterte Harry verlegen, außerstande den Satz zu beenden und Draco zu beichten, dass er noch Jungfrau war.

Draco starrte ihn zuerst verdutzt an, dann prustete er los, amüsiert durch Harrys verlegenes Lächeln.

"Also, hast du, äh, hast du schon genug gelernt, um es richtig zu machen?", fragte Draco schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme.

Abermals starrte er wie gebannt auf die geöffnete Seite, auf der gerade ein Zauberer auf Händen und Knien zu sehen war, während ein anderer hinter ihm kniete und ihn nahm, genau so wie es Tiere tun würden.

"Ich denke schon, Draco. Würdest du...würdest du gerne mit mir in den Raum der Wünsche kommen?", antwortete Harry atemlos.

Draco erstarrte, sein Blick weiterhin wie mit einem Klebezauber auf das sich bewegende Bild fixiert, während es sich in seinem Kopf mit Bildern seiner Vergewaltigung vermischte. Könnte er es tun? Könnte er mit Harry gehen und...das versuchen? Harry würde ihm bestimmt nicht weh tun, dessen war er sich sicher, aber schon der Gedanke, dass jemand in ihn eindrang, ihn verletzte, ihn erniedrigte, ihn nahm, versetzte ihn in Panik.

Scheu richtete er seinen Blick auf Harry, in dessen Gesicht erste Anzeichen von Reue und Scham zu sehen war. Ein leises Schuldgefühl schlich sich in sein Innerstes bei der Erinnerung daran, wie gut er sich erst heute nachmittag in Harrys einfühlsamen Händen gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er seine Angst bezwingen und auch das mit Harry genießen. Vielleicht würde es dieses Mal anders sein, besser.

"Lass uns gehen!", flüsterte Draco, und zwang ein zittriges, nervöses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Harry gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, brachte das Buch wieder zurück auf seinen Platz und nahm Draco bei der Hand. Draco konnte fühlen, dass Harrys Hand genauso wie seine eigene schwitzte und zitterte. Unter Harrys Tarnumhang gingen sie die drei Stockwerke hoch zum siebten Stock, wo der Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche lag, gegenüber dem mottenzerfressenen Wandbehang in dem Barnabas der Bekloppte und seine Tutu-tragenden Trolle friedlich vor sich hin schnarchten. Harry schritt dreimal an der leeren Wand, die den geheimen Raum verbarg, entlang, völlig konzentriert auf das was sie brauchen würden, bis eine schwere Eichentür erschien.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich kurz an bevor sie den Raum der Wünsche betraten und die Tür hinter sich mit jedem Versperrzauber, an den sie sich erinnern konnten, verschlossen. Der Raum hatte sich in ein elegantes aber dennoch lauschiges Schlafzimmer verwandelt. Das riesige Himmelbett war mit weichen Polstern und einer einzelnen Decke, groß genug für zwei, ausstaffiert und das fröhliche Feuer, das in einem großen, reichverzierten Marmorkamin knisterte, war die einzige Lichtquelle. Alles war geschmackvoll dekoriert und vor dem Kamin lag sogar ein großes Bärenfell auf dem Parkettboden. Beide Jungen erröteten als sie das Bett erblickten.

"Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das tun möchtest, Draco?", fragte Harry ein letztes Mal bevor er Draco sanft und zärtlich küßte. Draco nickte nur, unfähig zu sprechen als sein Atem plötzlich zu fliegen begann und sein Herz in seiner Brust zu explodieren schien. Harry führte Draco zum Bett und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr während er ihm das Hemd auszog. Draco stöhnte auf als Harrys Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose gleitete und zog Harrys Sweatshirt über dessen Kopf. Harry half ihm, und legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, woraufhin beide ungeduldig ihre Schuhe von ihren Füssen traten und ihre Hosen und Socken so schnell wie möglich in einem einzigen Haufen auf den Boden beförderten.

Harry lächelte als er sah wie schön Draco im flackernden Feuerschein war. Er sah wie ein Geschöpf aus einer Traumwelt aus, schlank und muskulös, anmutig und verletzlich. Harrys Körper reagierte ohne sein Zutun auf den Anblick des nackten Jungen vor ihm. Schwer atmend trat er auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn. Sein Körper erschauerte als sein hartes Glied gegen Dracos Schenkel rieb. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der sanften Kurve von Dracos Hals und sog den Duft des Blonden ein, ein Duft der von Erregung und Angst sprach.

Er schob Draco auf das große Himmelbett und legte sich auf ihn. Der blonde Junge verkrampfte sich zuerst, doch als Harrys Zunge in seinem Mund zu spielen begann und seine Fingerspitzen über seine rosigen Brustwarzen strichen stöhnte er leise in Harrys Mund und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Suchend sah Harry auf und fand auf dem Nachttisch einen Glastiegel mit Gleitmittel. Mit dem Glasbehälter in der Hand rollte er sich von Draco und legte sich neben ihn. Draco beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen wie ein verängstigtes Kind, als Harry Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand in die ölige Creme tauchte.

"Ich muss dich vorbereiten, damit es dir nicht weh tut."

Draco nickte wieder. Sein Atem wurde zu einem fast schon panischen Keuchen als Harry seine Beine auseinanderschob. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich als ein in ihn eindringender Finger unbehaglich in ihm brannte. Harry beobachtete Draco aufmerksam. Der Blonde hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen während sich in seinem verzerrten Gesicht seine Angst widerspiegelte. Harry gab sein Bestes um Draco keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er bewegte seinen Finger nur sehr langsam und suchte nach dem Nervenbündel, das im Buch beschrieben gewesen war. Als sein Finger über einen kleinen Knoten strich und Draco mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei zusammenzuckte, grinste er zufrieden. Als ein zweiter Finger in ihn eindrang und ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern entlockte, krallte Draco seine Hände in die Bettdecke um sich davon abzuhalten Harrys Hand festzuhalten.

Harry suchte wieder nach dem kleinen Knoten tief in Draco versteckt und ließ diesen immer wieder erschauern bis das schönste Exemplar von Männlichkeit sich erhob und anschwoll. Der blonde Junge war nun schweißbedeckt und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Harry zog langsam seine Finger zurück und bedeckte seine Härte mit dem Gleitmittel. Er kniete sich zwischen Dracos Beine, seine Augen fest auf die ängstlich aufgerissenen seinen Freundes gerichtet, und schob dessen Schenkel noch weiter auseinander bevor er dessen Beine über seine Arme legte und Dracos Hüften damit leicht anhob. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig vorwärts, drängte gegen Dracos Öffnung, nur um zu sehen, wie der andere sich verspannte und sein stoßweiser Atem in ein panisches Keuchen überging als er ihn ängstlich beobachtete. Harry erfühlte die winzige Öffnung und presste mit stetig steigendem Druck dagegen. Draco wimmerte mit Tränen in den Augen. Harry erstarrte, als Dracos Hände an seine Brust flogen und versuchten ihn wegzuschieben.

"Hör auf, Harry, bitte, hör auf!", schluchzte der blonde Junge panisch.

Harry zog sich sofort mit einem gequälten Stöhnen zurück, obwohl sein ganzer Körper danach schrie weiterzumachen und sich einfach sein Vergnügen zu verschaffen. Doch Draco zitterte und weinte unter ihm. Vorsichtig rollte sich Harry zur Seite und legte sich neben Draco um ihm zärtlich durchs Haar zu streichen.

"Schhhh, Draco, ist schon gut, ich hab aufgehört, siehst du, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, bitte, hör auf zu weinen!"

Harry legte seine Arme um den schlanken Körper neben ihm und bedeckte das tränennasse Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen.

"Lass es mich wiedergutmachen, Draco. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun! Vielleicht kann ich dir jetzt zeigen, was Anilingus genau ist", flüsterte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während er den Blonden streichelte.

Draco stöhnte wohlig und beruhigte sich. Harry sah ihn fragend an, erleichtert als seine Anstrengungen mit einem kurzen Nicken belohnt wurden. Er legte sich zwischen Dracos Beine und schob sie auseinander und gegen den Bauch des blonden Jungen um diesem auf eine sehr intime Art und Weise Vergnügen zu bereiten. Schon bald erzitterte Draco, während Harrys Zunge die kleine faltige Öffnung umkreiste, zwischen den beiden runden Pobacken langsam hinauf und hinunter glitt bis sie letztlich vorsichtig das Portal öffnete. Dracos Atem klang laut durch den dunklen Raum. Harry nahm eine Hand von Dracos Schenkel und streichelte und massierte Draco wieder, bis dieser unkontrolliert stöhnte und sich wand, während seine Hände sich in die Bettdecke krallten

"Harry!" wimmerte Draco, als geschickte Finger wieder Einlaß forderten und ein sanfter Mund sich um sein hartes und pulsierendes Organ schloß, während die Spitze einer rosigen Zunge sanft die empfindlichsten Stellen liebkoste. Draco war halb wahnsinnig vor Lust, die gekonnten Liebkosungen nahmen ihm die Angst und lenkten ihn von der fast schmerzhaften Empfindung, dass ihn nun sogar drei Finger auf den letzten Schritt vorbereiteten. Er wurde reduziert auf ein wimmerndes, stöhnendes, nach Luft ringendes und sich windendes Häufchen Mensch, das mehr wollte, wollte dass dies hier nie mehr enden würde. Er war so nahe daran zu kommen, als sich Harry plötzlich zurückzog um sich wieder zwischen seine Beine zu knien und mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

Draco schrie überrascht auf und verlor fast seine Erektion als das Brennen ihn ihm seine Erregung dämpfte. Er wollte gerade den hartnäckigen Jungen von sich stoßen als Harrys Hand sich wieder um ihn schloß und ihn vorsichtig massierte während er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen begann. Anstatt Harry von sich zu stoßen ließ er seine Hände über dessen glatte Haut wandern, über seine muskulösen Armen, die durch viele Stunden Quidditch trainiert waren.

Er schrie wieder auf als Harrys Bewegungen, nach einigen Versuchen seine Position ein wenig zu verändern, wonnevolle Empfindungen durch seinen Körper jagten. Mit jedem Mal, das Harry wieder sorgfältig im gleichen Winkel eindrang, entlockte er Draco einen weiteren Laut. Draco hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Harrys Oberarmen fest und starrte in dessen tiefe grüne Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Harrys Gesicht zeigte einen seltsamen Ausdruck von Konzentration und Freude, während in seinen Augen etwas Ungezähmtes und Wildes erwacht zu sein schien.

Draco konnte fühlen, wie er unaufhaltsam die Kontrolle verlor, fühlte, wie er sich um Harry verkrampfe während sich sein Körper anspannte und sein Atem stockte als sein Körper sich in unzählige unkontrollierbare Muskelzuckungen auflöste. Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen als sein Körper sich Harry entgegenbewegte bis er seine Erfüllung ergoß. Harry stöhnte und verlor den Rhythmus. Seine Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller, was die Ekstase des Blonden noch erhöhte, bis Harry plötzlich tief in Draco erstarrte und erschauerte und sich schließlich haltlos auf den weichen Körper unter ihm sinken ließ.

Beide Jungen atmeten schwer, ihr Schweiß vermischte sich in ihrer engen Umarmung und ein zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen als sie sich trafen. Draco verzog das Gesicht als Harry sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog und ein unangenehmes Gefühl und etwas Nasses, das zwischen seinen Pobacken hinunterlief und das Bett unter ihm befleckte, hinterließ.

"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Nein, es ist nur...ich laufe aus!" sagte Draco mit angeekeltem und betretenem Gesicht.

"Oh!" Harry ergriff seinen Zauberstab und reinigte das Bett und Dracos Hinterteil mit einem "Scourgify!", was den Blonden sich sichtlich besser fühlen ließ.

"Das war es wert, dass du dieses Buch studiert hast, Harry!" flüsterte Draco mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Wie lange bist du in der Bibliothek gesessen, bevor ich gekommen bin?"

"Ungefähr eine Stunde", antwortete Harry faul, während seine Finger mit Dracos Haar spielten.

"Du lernst schnell...", lobte ihn Draco mit einem Zwinkern in seinen Augen, "...oder du bist ein Naturtalent!"

Lachend kuschelten sie sich aneinander. Als der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut zu trocknen begann, schlüpften die beiden Jungen unter die weiche Decke und schliefen bald höchst zufrieden und überglücklich ein.

Harry wachte Stunden später auf, als weiches Haar sanft seine Nase kitzelte. Sonnenstrahlen tanzten über sein Gesicht und machten es ihm unmöglich, seinen gestörten Schlaf fortzusetzen. Er öffnete seine Augen erschrocken, und sah sich verwirrt um, bis sein Blick auf den friedlich schlafenden Jungen fiel, der sich an seine Brust kuschelte. Harry lächelte sanft, doch plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer panischen Grimasse, als sein Blick magisch von dem Fenster, das der Raum der Wünsche für sie bereitgestellt hatte, angezogen wurde.

"Draco, wach auf, wir haben verschlafen! Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel!" schrie Harry und schüttelte seinen Freund verzweifelt.

Draco sah Harry kurz schlaftrunken an, bevor er mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen aus dem Bett sprang und in dem Haufen achtlos hingeworfener Kleidung zu wühlen begann. Nachdem sie sich eilig angezogen hatten, trennten sie sich unwillig, da beide noch in ihre Schlafsäle laufen mußten um sich für den Unterricht umzuziehen und ihre Bücher zu holen. Aber das schlimmste war, dass ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke bei Snape war, und Gryffindors und Slytherins den Unterricht teilten.

Draco erreichte das Klassenzimmer kurz nachdem vor ihm das Stampfen laufender Füße und der Knall einer laut zuschlagenden Tür verklungen war - höchstwahrscheinlich Harry auf dem Weg in den Unterricht. Als er eintrat stand Harry mit trotzigem Gesicht neben dem Tisch seiner Freunde, während Snape mit verbissener Miene "50 Punkte von Gryffindor" abzog. Alle Gesichter wendeten sich Draco zu, Snapes Gardinenpredigt riß mitten im Satz ab, und die Schüler blickten mit offenen Mündern zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.

"Wo kommen Sie um diese Zeit her, Mr. Malfoy, eineinhalb Stunden nach Unterrichtsbeginn?" fragte Snape scharf, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

"Ich..."

Draco fühlte wie Schamesröte sein Gesicht mit Hitze überzog. Plötzlich drehte sich alles um ihn und er fand sich selbst halb auf dem Boden liegend in den Armen seines Hauslehrers wieder.

"Können Sie aufstehen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Snape leise.

Draco versuchte sich mit Snape's Unterstützung aufzurichten, doch versagte kläglich. Das Klassenzimmer begann sich wieder wie in einer wilden Karussellfahrt um ihn zu drehen und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ ihn mit einem Stöhnen zusammenzucken. Er wand seine Arme um seine Mitte und ließ sich in Snapes Arm zurückfallen, während er tief Luft holte, in der Hoffnung so gegen den übelkeiterregenden Strudel von verschwommenen Gesichtern um ihn herum ankämpfen zu können, der drohte ihn in seine schwarze Tiefe zu zerren.

"Ich werde Sie in den Krankenflügel bringen, Mr. Malfoy. Sie scheinen unwohl zu sein", sagte der Tränkemeister bevor er sich an seine gaffenden Schüler wandte. "Die Stunde ist für heute beendet!"

Neugierige Blicke verschlangen jedes Detail als Snape ihn in seine Arme hob und ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer trug. Das letzte was Draco sah, bevor die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloß, war Harry, der von seinen Freunden daran gehindert wurde, ihm nachzulaufen.

* * *

_A/N: So, das war's für heute. Ich wünsche euch allen noch ein schönes und erholsames Wochenende!_


End file.
